


I Can't Eat Sweets, But Your Lips Are An Exception

by DNAngel0



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: And the plot twist is fun!, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Cops and Officers and stuff..., Deaf! Jason, F/M, M/M, Nico has a mental problem, Nico is a Dork, Ohhhhh! I love Jasico!, Reynico Friendship is life!!, So don't get any wrong idea's, Though he's not mental
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2459873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DNAngel0/pseuds/DNAngel0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What are the chances of finding a hot dude, right in front of your eyes? At your work place? Looking at you? Well...sort of, anyway! Nico di Angelo has a huge crush on his regular customer, whose name he has to currently find out. But, to be honest on his part, he hates the guy too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Starting of the Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, people!! It's been a while since I posted anything. Not on my tumbler or here, and I kinda feel bad about my self for not doing so. But, I managed to write something in busy schedule and here it is!! Once again, kudos are love, suggestions are welcomed. Thank you for reading. Ciao!

Nico sighed. This was the third day in a row that he threw a half-eaten chocolate pastry down the bin. That, among other days in the last week, since the last month. It was such a tasty pastry and Nico looked at it as if it were his life’s creation, closed his eyes, and along with a deep sigh, chucked it down the bin.

 

Nico wasn’t bothered by it. He shouldn’t be, actually speaking. But it did.

 

Two reasons:

Number one. It was his signature dessert. It took him that dessert to reach where he is now.It took him five years to reach that level. The café’s Assistant Pastry Chef. His dessert wasa delectable silky, chocolate pie that was loved by all that came to The Argo Café. The French Silk Chocolate Pie. It was silky smooth from the inside and the crust was soft, and the flavors burst in your mouth, just erasing any bad thought and giving peace and contentment in that moment. And he was proud of it. Really, really proud of it.

 

Number Two. And probably, 99.9% why he was bothered (and hated to admit it, too) was because it involved a guy. A really hot guy….

 

This guy had amazing sun-colored blonde hair, deep blue eyes that were very distracting and that sexy scar on his lip. He hated that scar! That was mainly the reason he looked so sexy. He had a built figure and an amazing smile. Nico knows. He’s seen him give to all the waiters and waitresses there are in the café.

 

And he hates that fact. The fact that that blonde dude smiled at anybody except him. But he hates him. A lot.

 

Now why he hates him, is because he makes Nico throw his own signature dessert down the bin. How, you ask? How, you ask?! By not eating it completely!

 

Here’s what he does. Like, for example, what’s happening right now?

 

It’s another day and Nico had a really nice morning. He stood out, in front of the kitchen, which was shielded by glass, and gave a nice view of the different delicacies put up by the chefs. He waited for customers to arrive. That was the best part of the day. Cuz, it’s cooking time!

 

Some people like watching them cook. And the chefs liked interacting with the customers when they serve their dishes. That was the specialty of the café: it gave the customers an opportunity to interact with the chefs themselves, if they like. Nico was asked often, so he was always out of the kitchen, usually the one decorating the cakes and sweets, with a dash of different colors and different flavors.    

 

Nico particularly liked the little kids that look at the chefs in awe and admire the little colorful cupcakes put up in the display put up by them. He liked talking to them and sometimes letting them decorate their own choice of dessert in the way they wanted. In the end, Nico would see the happy faces of the little kids as they ran to their seats and try out their own decorated dessert. Yup. Nico likes his job!

 

This happens till late at night and Nico glances at his watch. Yup, the guy will come in:

 

 

Two.

 

Its sharp eleven and front bell rings and in walks the most attractive _Homo-sapiens_ ever. He watches Drew straighten her hair and apply a quick coat of lipstick before running of to greet him. Nico narrows his eyes and shakes his head.

 

Another typical in his life: Drew Tanaka.

 

The only person who joined on the same date as him, and probably considered her a friend. Sort of. But, when it came to guys, she became super crazy and weird. So, this was a normal thing in his life.

 

Nico watches as the guy sits down at a table near the work place and gives a quick glance at Nico, and gives a small smile to him, before giving his order. Nico quickly looks down and concentrates on preparing the second final dish of the day. God! Even that faint smile was breath-takingly beautiful! Why was he the one, Nico was crushing on, so enormously?!

 

He orders Nico’s dessert. (Let’s not forget the beautiful smile he gave to Drew when he orders!) He waits for it. After seeing the order Jason gave, knowing that it’s his dish (and he heard it since Nico was right in front), Nico sprints to prepare the dish as beautiful as he can, putting all his hard work into it. Trying to make it the best dish in the house! Like a boss!

 

He looks at the end result. It’s like a masterpiece! Perfect! No flaw in the dish! Taste: Check. Plating: Check. Is the guy still there? (The guys watching him cook!) Check. He sends for Drew to take the dish away and watches it go to the guy’s table. He smiles again and thanks for the food, Drew smiling and flirting with him, as she walks over.

 

Nico watches him take a bite. Nico needs to watch. Needs to!

 

No expression.

 

The guy takes another bite. No expression.

 

It’s just……blank. (AND THAT’S REALLY ANNOYING!!)

 

He looks at the interior of the café. The pearly, white walls, the old juke box in the corner (never knew why that was there! Something about it being there since generations, he heard it from the Head Chef) and other things. He usually comes late at night. Usually, an hour before the shop closes. Sometimes with friends, but usually alone.

 

Nico closes his eyes, gives a deep sigh and goes back on the kitchen to complete some pre-day preparations. He knows this guy stays till the whole shop is empty. Most of the other bakers take their leave, as well as the customers, saying their goodbyes and patting Nico on the back for a job well done. Nico gives a faint smile and waves as they leave the café’s back door. Nico looks at them leave and goes back to stirring the pot filled with chocolate sauce. Some preparations had to be made the day before, so that the dish sets properly the next day.

 

Usually, it’s a volunteer job. One of the chef’s had to stay back and prepare all the necessary preparations, including for all the other chefs. And usually, it would be Nico.

 

And for what reason? Come on, guess?! Yeah. You guessed it! It was because of the freakishly, hot and sexy dude that sits by the front table, near the kitchen front and does his job of being the pretty boy in the world!! Damn you for being so pretty,….boy!!

 

“I wonder why that guy stays up so late. Especially, at our café?” Drew said as she entered the kitchen and kept the empty plates in the sink. She had another field day. Nico could see it right on her face. “I mean, what are the chances of finding a hot dude, right in front of your eyes?! It’s like the fates want me and him to be together!”

 

Nico rolls his eyes at the comment. Of course. Ms. Drew Tanaka, here, thinks that every other hot guy in the world is meant for her. But, knowing her for the past five years has taught him that keeping his mouth shut was the only way to keep her shut. It was either that, or praising. Nico decided to go for praising this time.

 

“Of course, Drew. He’s meant for you.” Nico said, sarcastically. He didn’t mean it to be. But things could go a little frustrating when with Drew.

 

“I know, right!” Drew said jumping up and down. “I knew it! Even you think so!!”

 

Nico narrowed his eyes, shook his head and went back to stirring the slowly bubbling pot of chocolate.

 

“Yeah. You know what, Drew? You should go and get some beauty sleep. You know for him?” Nico said nodding his head at the guy, who was currently reading.

 

“Yeah. I should do that. Thanks, Nico! You’re a great friend!” she said as she gave Nico a tight squeeze and a wet kiss on his cheek, before sprinting down the lobby, wearing her coat and giving a flying kiss and (thank Gods!) left. Nico looked at the back door and awkwardly wiped his cheek and went to wash his hands.

 

Ughhh…..Now he had Drew’s saliva germs on his hand and cheek. What could be worse?

 

“Nico, you’re still here?” Chiron, the café’s owner and the Head Chef, said as he made his appearance in the kitchen. Nico looked back and nodded.

 

“I wanted to stay and make the preparations before I left. I became a habit and I kinda like doing it.” Nico said smiling at Chiron as he removed his chef cap and his coat.

 

It was true, actually. Besides the ‘guy problem’, Nico had a passion to grow more into his field. He wanted to perfect it and make sure that he did it too. He was very fond of what he did.

 

“That’s the spirit!” Chiron said as he patted Nico on the back and smiled warmly at him. “That’s why I made you Assistant chef. You never let me down.”

 

“Thank you, sir.”

 

“Well, since you’ll be staying here until all preparations are done, would you please lock the back door and the front before you leave?” Chiron asks, as he removes his coat from the rack, near the back door and picks his bag. “Nico. Nico, do you hear me?”

 

Nico looks up and quickly nods his head. “Yeah! Of course, sure! I’ll lock the doors.”

 

“You know, you seem tired Nico. You should ask the others to stay back and help you.” Chiron asked a little concerned and his worry lines showing as he spoke.

 

“No. It’s fine, really.” Nico said shaking his head.

 

“Suit yourself. But please take some rest.” Chiron said as he left.

 

Nico quickly put all the ingredients and the pre-made preparations in to the chiller and looks over at the guy. His place was empty. And in its place was some money and a signed bill. And of course, the half-eaten pie.

 

He sighs in frustration. This was not happening. Not again. He takes the money and the bill, plus the pie, puts the money in the cash register and walks up to the bin and looks at the pie sadly.

 

“I’m going to find out why he hates you, pie.” Saying that he throws it in the bin.

 

“Great. I’m talking to a pie. I must be losing it.” Nico scoffed as he proceeded to clean the table before he head out.

 

As he was cleaning, he saw a small blue…..thing on the ground. He bend down and picked it up, observing it. It looked like something related to earphones. You know, those top cover things that are on the earphones. Those small things which help you hear better? And louder? Yeah, those.

 

“He must have dropped this.” Nico said as he shrugged and put in his pant pocket.

x----------------------x------------------------x

 

“Nico. Why are you frustrated now?” Hazel asked, as she stood by the couch watching Nico flip through a book, angrily.

 

It was a day off for both her and Nico. Usually, Neeks and her would go out somewhere or just call some friends over for a small party. And mostly, it would be her friends. Nico had one, her name was Reyna and she was pretty cool person. But her job, required her to be occupied at all times. So there was a rare chance of calling her over. But it wasn’t like her friends minded Nico there. Actually one of her friends, crushes on him. Hazel just looks at her sadly, and prefers not telling her that…well, her brother’s into guys.

 

But today was supposed to be her day out. She was going to call Frank over and after lunch, all three of them were supposed to head out. And Nico was sulking around the house, looking as if someone near had just died!

 

“Nothing.” Nico mumbled, not looking at her.

 

“I’ve heard enough of ‘nothings’ for a while, you know. I hear that every time I ask you.” Hazel said plopping down beside him.

 

Nico nodded his head but made no attempt to speak any further. Hazel shook her head. “Ok. Frank’s coming over, so I’m going to order pizza. You want?”

 

No movement from his part. Hazel’s eye twitched.

 

“Nico? Nico?” Hazel asked sweetly, trying to suppress her frustration.

 

No response.

 

“NICO!!!”

 

“What?!” Nico jumped off the couch and took a lamp from the side table, clutching it hard. “What happened?! Who happened?! When-?”

 

“Nothing happened, silly!” Hazel said quickly taking the lamp from Nico’s hand and setting it back on the side table. Nico was heaving, practically out of breath. Hazel looked at him with concern. “Nothing happened.”

 

She put a hand on his shoulder, rubbing it slowly. “Hey. Is everything alright?”

 

“God. Yes, Hazel! Everything’s fine.” Nico said grumbling. “And why did shout like you were getting kidnapped?!”

 

“Well, you were spacing out and not paying attention. At all. So, I had to scream!” Hazel said sternly and placing Nico back on the couch. He was breathing fine now. But, still. Her brother never behaved like that before.

 

Honestly speaking, Hazel had never seen her brother get caught up in anything so seriously before. He was pretty cheerful when he came home, after a long day’s work. And she knew he loved that job. Still.

 

“Nico.” Hazel said still rubbing his back. “Neeks. What’s wrong?”

 

Nico sighed. “Nothing that’ll concern you, Haze. I’m sure of that. But, if you still wanna listen, I’ll tell you. Though, you’ll just throw a cushion at me or something, cuz its stupid and well, it still bugs me.”

 

Hazel straightened herself to prepare herself for….well, whatever her brother was about to tell. “Go on. I’m listening.”

 

Nico fidgeted with his skull ring that Father had gifted him for his 12th birthday. He had it ever since. Maybe, because it reminded him that his mother was there on his birthday. And no more now…..

 

He took a deep breath before explaining. “Well, there’s this guy that comes at the café, and….I think that I might have a crush on him.”

 

Hazel blinked at him and then glared, her eyes narrowing to slits. “That’s what you’re worried about?!!”

 

She actually _did_ throw a cushion at him, but he dodged it (of course, since he crazy reflexes!) and held her by her shoulders, firmly. “No!! Of course not!”

 

“Then what is it?”

 

“Well, I don’t think the guy likes my cooking.”

 

Hazel titled her head. “What do you mean?”

“Well, the guy has been coming ever since the last month and he has ordered almost _all_ of my desserts.”

 

“So? That’s a good thing, right? And you’re worried about _that_?!”

 

“Listen to me! Just keep quiet! Where was I? Oh. Yeah! He comes late at night, like one hour before closing time and asks one of my desserts. And after all my hard work of making the dish, he takes a bite or two of it and leaves.”

 

Hazel watched him bite his lip and look away. She sighed, “Sorry, Neeks. I don’t get it. Where’s the wrong in that?”

 

“Hazel, he comes and orders my dish, eats a quarter of it and leaves. I think he hates my cooking. He doesn’t show any emotion that I’m expecting, you know.” Nico said in a voice that was practically inaudible. “Plus, it’s a guy I’m crushing on.”

 

Hazel rolled her eyes and hugged her brother, and heard him give a deep sigh, both of them leaning on the couch. “You idiot. You know, I thought you lost your job. That’s why you were so down.”

 

“Why would that ever happen?” Nico said chuckling pulling Hazel’s head under his chin. “I’m pretty good at what I do.”

 

“Exactly! Then why are you fretting over it so much?”

 

“Because, well -”

 

“Everyone has their own personal preferences, Neeks. You don’t _have_ to please _everyone_ , you know. And no matter how many dishes of yours he rejects, you shouldn’t let it bother you. It’s just one person. And if it does, then ask him what his reason is.”

 

Nico was quiet for a while. Hazel was worried he might have gone to sleep. She was really eager to go somewhere today, since she was getting fed up of all her college tests and project work.

 

“I think I’ll do that.” She heard him say after what seemed like forever.

 

She smiled and snuggled close to him even more. They were quiet for a while. None of them moving. Except Nico caressing her head, slowly. She liked that. It was peaceful moment at time like this and she would never deny that her brother was best comforting her and she was for him.

 

“Come on. Let’s _go_ get some pizza.” He said standing up, smirking.

 

Hazel laughed as she followed him to the door.


	2. Nico Has A Person That Lives Inside Of Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico finally got a chance to speak with the blonde he's been crushing on. But, he soon finds out that the blonde had been hiding a little secret. But, it's not like Nico isn't hiding one either. And he really doesn't want the guy to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter's a little short.......huh?! Is it? But, I uploaded it anyways! Since, I didn't upload for days and I really wanted to. So here you go!

“Ok, Nico. You can do this. You can do this. This is very easy! All you gotta do is walk up and ask what’s wrong with him.” Nico talked to himself, pacing back and forth, taking deep breaths, and clenching and unclenching them every time he closed his eyes.

 

It was a good thing that the others decided to leave early and left Nico all the work. Well, the work part was….exhausting. But Nico, decided to do all his work pretty fast, so that he had time to ‘practice’ his lines and ‘breath’ his problems out, according to Hazel.

 

He looked at the blonde guy, who was sitting there reading a book at….what time is it? 11:15? Great. Let’s do this!!

 

Nico opened the kitchen door and licked his lips. He took a deep breath and was about take a step, when instantly, the guy looked up from his reading and saw Nico. Nico’s heart felt like would pop out any moment. He never realized that just asking someone something would be nerve-wrecking! Well, if that person’s your _crush_!

 

He looked at Nico and gave a small smile and a quick wave. If this guy did anything else right now, Nico would probably die on the spot. Nico looked at anywhere except him and hurried to the counter, fiddled with the cash register ( to show that there was _some_ purpose in him coming out of the kitchen, plus he didn’t know _what_ to do in front of him!), took a piping bag that was kept on the counter and went back into the kitchen.

 

And all the while, that dude kept a track of his every move! Nico quickly closed the kitchen door and sat down, clutching his chest, breathing heavily. _Wow! Great work di Angelo! You’re never gonna ask him at_ this _rate! Why is this so hard?! I didn’t_ actually _expect it to be this hard! God. You’re heart’s beating so fast, it hurts. Even I can feel it._

He stood up and straightened himself, taking deep breaths. He smoothed out his apron and dusted himself. He slowly, walked casually to the kitchen work table and took a quick glance through the glass window and saw the guy gathering his belongings and almost heading.

 

_Shit! Go di Angelo! Otherwise, you’re never going to get another opportunity like this. Plus, why is this guy leaving so early?! He doesn’t usually._

Nico ran out and stood by the kitchen door. The guy already left, leaving a note and some coins, and an untouched cake. Frowning, Nico ran to the entrance and scanned the area for him. He saw him turning around the block, and without thinking anything remotely sensible, he ran.

 

_Chiron’s gonna kill you after he finds out you left the shop alone, di Angelo!_

“Wait!” He shouted, but the guy seemed to ignore him and walk on. Or he could be wearing his earphones as well. Those earphones could be pretty helpful in blocking out annoying noises. That would be handy while he was working.

 

_What are you doing? Thinking about earphones at a time like this! The shop’s alone, you’re losing the guy and all you can think about is benefits of earphones!? But, by all means, go ahead. Think about it. You’re gonna die anyways. Here’s what. Why don’t you think of more ways –_

“Shut up!” Nico told himself as he ran. “And why am I going to die anyways?”

 

_Because you’re going to be run over by a car. Besides Chiron, that is._

Nico gasped as he looked sideways to find a speeding car honking loudly at his direction. Nico then realized that he was running in the middle of the road and quickly jumped over to the other side.

 

“God!” Nico said breathing heavily. “That was close. The guy? ”

 

Nico scanned the area and found him turning around the next block. He got up and sprinted around the block, taking a sharp turn and almost knocking down a newspaper stand in the process.

 

_You’re going to lose him._

 

“No, I’m not.”

 

_You’re going to lose him. Again._

“No. No, I won’t.” Nico thought, as he shut his eyes tightly. He pleaded to himself, “Shut up. Please!”

 

_You’re going to lose him. Just like you lost Percy.”_

“No! Please, shut up!” Nico cried out to himself.

 

You know how some people rely on their conscience for advice or that sort of thing? Nico’s case was entirely something else. He was sure that his _God-gifted_ conscience was only there to bully him, if not anybody else. And sometimes, a small talk with his own self, leads him to go through a phase he calls ‘abnormality’ and then he cries his heart out. But no matter what the situation it might be, his own conscience had never failed to hurt him. It’s always sarcastic, always mean…..but it tells the truth…

 

 _You’re_ not _gonna lose another one, di Angelo. So, run! Run to him. Hurry!_

His eyes were shut and he was on the verge of crying, when he suddenly bumped into something hard and fell.

 

“Oww!”

 

He opened his eyes, rubbing his forehead lightly, to see that he bumped into _someone_ , and not _something_. The blonde boy was right underneath him, rubbing the back of his head. And was holding on to Nico’s back as well.

 

_You did it! You caught up to him! And now, get off of him, if you don’t want him to think you wanna kiss him, right now!_

Nico blushed, realizing what it said was true and quickly got off the boy and tried to stand, only resulting in him falling back down. But, as he did so, the boy caught him and it resulted in Nico stumbling in front of him, on his lap.

 

They were close. So close, that we’re to the point where they could have almost kissed and Nico’s mind was going numb. The blonde’s eyes were a brilliant shade of blue that literally gleamed, when in light. He had the most perfect skin, (from the looks of it) pretty, soft blonde hair and _god dammit_ kissable lips. Nico was sure he must be staring. He only came back to realization, when the boy slowly let go of Nico and mouthed an apology.

 

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to! It was a mistake and I really didn’t mean to bump into you like -”

 

The blonde quickly put a stop sign in front of Nico’s face, which quickly shut him up. He then gestured to his ears and added a cross-sign right after.

 

Nico titled his head and looked at him confused. The blonde sighed and made another attempt to get his message through. Only this time, he mouthed something along with the gestures.

 

Nico blinked. What was it that this person was trying to say? He pointed to his ear and then made a small cross…..

 

 

WHAT?!

 

“Are you deaf?” Nico asked a little astonished. The blonde only blinked, and did the same gestures again. Nico slapped his forehead, and then did the same gestures for him to understand.

 

The blonde gave a sigh of relief, after seeing Nico make that gesture, and gave a small nod, along with a shy, sheepish smile, which gave Nico butterflies in his stomach. He was sure a blush crept up on his cheeks, but he was glad that it was dark.

 

Wait. Where was he?

 

He must have panicked and started looking around frantically, finding himself in the middle of what seemed like a park. The blonde must have noticed Nico’s panic and confusion and just pointed behind him. Nico turned around and saw a big board, with a small map with labels and directions all across the board. And on the board, was written ‘Grand Central Park and Museum’.

 

Nico turned around and, giving a sigh of relief, nodded his head. The blonde smiled, and they sat like that for quite some time, unable to tell each other anything (literally!).

 

Nico was a bit nervous, since the person he has a crush on happens to be deaf and Nico didn’t have the slightest idea on how to communicate with him! He caught up to him. Now what?

 

He was supposed to ask him about the leftovers, but how was he supposed to ask now?

 

As if on cue, the blonde touched Nico’s hand and Nico looked up startled. He could’ve sworn he felt a static run up his spine that gave him goose bumps and made his heart race. The blonde pointed to his ears again and pointed at Nico’s lips and made the gesture of talking with his hand.

 

Nico looked at that and the only thing he could say was, “Huh?”

 

“Oh. I can hear now.” The blonde said happily. “Only through one ear, though.”

 

Nico blinked. “You can talk?”

 

“Umm…I don’t think you got it yet, but…I’m deaf. Not…dumb.”

 

“Oh. S-s-sorry! I didn’t mean it like that! It was just- you weren’t speaking a few minutes ago and I thought you couldn’t – Wait a minute! How are you speaking now?”

 

“Oh. Through this.” He said, taking something out of his left ear and wiping it on his trousers, before giving it to Nico. Nico took the little object and held up to inspect it.

 

It looked like that thing Nico had picked up from the floor the other day. But now he guessed what it could be. A blue hearing aid.

 

“I lost the other one and it’s kinda difficult for me to hear with just one ear. So I took it out and tried my best at lip reading. That’s another alternative.” The blonde said after taking it from Nico.

 

“Actually,” Nico began, “I have the other one. You dropped it the last time you came.”

 

Nico put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a similar looking hearing aid. The sight of it made the blonde light up with joy. He held his hand out and Nico gave it to him, making sure that their fingers don’t brush, so that he doesn’t get another heart attack on the spot!

 

The blonde happily put both his hearing aids in his ear and gave a big grin. He held up both of Nico’s hand and said, “Thank you! You’re a life saver! These cost quite a lot and my dad would’ve been furious with me, if he ever found out.”

 

Nico didn’t know how to respond. The only thing that he said was, “You’re welcome.” And looked at their hands. His hands were warm, compared to Nico’s and felt so soft, but firm. As if he did heavy lifting duty but kept them well protected at the same time.

 

The blonde noticed Nico’s frozen self and quickly let go of his hands. “S-Sorry! My bad.”

 

“It’s ok.” Nico said. “It was just sudden. That’s all. I react like that sometimes.”

 

_You know that’s a lie._

 

“Oh. Ok.” The blonde said as he got up and extended a hand out to Nico, to which Nico took it reluctantly.

 

He let go quickly and hugged himself, looking everywhere except the blonde’s direction.

 

“Well, I really should get going. I left the shop all alone and if my boss finds out, I’m pretty sure he’ll fire me. So, bye. I guess..” Nico said as he turned around to walk away.

 

_What is wrong with you?!_

“What?” Nico asked himself, sure not to sound too loud. He was sure the blonde was right behind him, and if he found out that Nico’s past-time hobby was to argue with his _own_ self……Let’s just say there’s nothing more to do than argue with his self again, after _that_ happened!

 

_You were supposed to ask him about the desserts! Not drop on him and get a boner, and leave!_

“What?!” He whispered to himself. “I did nothing of that sort! And I did not get a boner!”

 

_Did too! I’m a part of your body and I’m the one that tells whether you’re sexually aroused or not! Not you. You rely on me, anyways._

“I do not! You’re just a mean jerk that lives inside my head, whose sole purpose is to ruin my life!”

 

 _How dare you?! I_ help _you in_ all _you’re situations. Like, right now. You better stop walking and better turn around. I think he wants to talk with you._

 

Nico did turn around and the blonde was running towards him. “Why are you running?”

 

“Man!....You….really….walk fast. We….were in the….middle…of…the park....just a few min…minutes ago. And….here we are.” The blonde said trying to catch his breath.

 

Nico looked up and around once more and saw himself standing underneath an ebony black arch, covered with vines that bloomed, red flowers that beautified the entrance of the park quite beautifully. He stared at the entrance wide-eyed and then at the blonde who was smiling at him, probably waiting for a reply.

 

“Oh. I guess, I’m in hurry. So, that’s why.”

 

“No big deal. Hey,…uh… why don’t I walk with you to your store? You did run all the way here, just to give me my hearing aid back, and it’s a pretty long way from here. So,….what do you say?” He asked licking his lips and giving a sheepish smile.

 

_Oh, yeah! That too, besides the boner. And you just got turned on when you saw him licking his lips. Didn’t you?_

At this point,Nico could actually _feel_ his conscience smirking. Oh, Gods! He hated his conscience! It irritated him. But, he loved it all the same.

x----------------x-----------------x

 

When he was young, he used to call it ‘Fred’ (for some reason he didn’t know why) and considered it his friend. He used to talk about Fred all the time, to his mom, dad and sisters. His parents and elder sister, Bianca, considered it a child’s imagination and that sort of thing. But over the years, Fred never left. And Nico was found constantly talking to himself, and giving an image that he was possessed.

 

He remembers his mother’s worry and shock for him, the day his teacher called from school claiming that she saw him atop the school rooftop, leaning on the railing and almost about to topple over. He was saved just in the nick of time. Now, before you go into any conclusions, thinking that Nico _really_ was possessed and that sort of thing, let me tell you that that was not Nico’s point of view.

 

Rather, Nico found Fred adventurous! Always daring and cool and supportive, even though it just his own conscience and nothing more. Not even a complete person. But the power of persuasion his conscience had over him was _way_ beyond anything else. And Nico was very fond of Fred, and would only listen to people if ‘he’ approved. But, as he grew older, Fred proved troublesome. But still in a nice sort of way.

 

His parents thought he was going nuts and took him see a psychologist and several others, who dealt with this sort of thing. But in the end, their efforts proved useless. They could not find anything wrong with him in general terms. Until one doctor told the truth.

 

His name was Dr. Apollo and was a really nice person. “I believe that your son is perfectly fine. The thing is, that Nico, here, has developed what I like to call ‘a coping mechanism’ with his conscience, making Nico believe that it is a person and wants to be friends. ‘It’ making him believe that he is not alone and there for him, as such. In the end, Nico making friends with his own self to keep himself calm.”

 

“One would consider it a psychological disorder, but I believe that Nico just really wants someone close. Or, he could have gotten himself in bad situations and his conscience was the only one there for him. I suggest that you give company and love all the time. Let him realize that he is not alone and that people are there for him. I pray that over a period of time, this mentality goes away. It really depends on him though. He needs to be persuaded to let go. Otherwise, it will stick to him even in the future and then, there will be nothing more I can do.”

 

And so, his therapy began. Nico was given all the love and care, and lots and lots of friends to help ‘Fred’ go away. But the more anybody put efforts to drive it away, the more closer he felt with Fred. And it came to a point where people thought it was an abnormality. But Nico never cared.

 

x----------------------x------------------x

 

“……ello? Hello?” The blonde shook him, griping his shoulders tightly. “Hello?”

 

Nico was out of his trance and stared up ahead, to find the blonde looking at him, his eyes full of worry and concern. Nico felt his face heat up. They were so close. Just like the time they bumped into each other. And that wasn’t very long. This guy clearly didn’t know about personal space!

 

Or maybe he did that to wake Nico up. He did go into sudden trances all of a sudden, and other people tended to get freaked out. But,….not this guy. Why?

 

“Um…..” Nico started, but didn’t know what to say next. He didn’t need to though.

 

“Oh! You’re OK. You weren’t speaking for a while, even after I called you out for a few minutes there.” The blonde said giving a sigh of relief.

 

“Oh. I’m sorry I scared you. I just…was thinking. A lot of things.” Nico said shrugging in an attempt to get the blonde’s hands off of his shoulders, but it stayed. “I’ve had a rough day, and I’m really not thinking clearly.”

 

_Liar. You can think perfectly well and you like his hands there, so don’t shrug!! You want even more than that, but you’re never gonna get, cuz you’re never gonna confess, so……..feel it while it lasts._

 

Nico was this close to start speaking with Fred again and make a fool out of himself, in front of his crush. But he opted to take a deep breath and give a small smile, saying “You wanted to walk with me to the store, right? Well, we better hurry then. Before somebody robs it.”

 

The blonde smiled and nodded, giving Nico space to walk through the archway and out into the streets, following him close by.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next, we will see Jason's point of view. Of how sexy Nico is!!


	3. I Really Need To Clear My Head, Cuz I Think I'm Hallucinating!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason just can't stop thinking about Nico for the past month and a half. Ever since Reyna, suggested to befriend her own best friend, he decided he wanted a little more than just befriending him on first sight. And, never in a million years, had thought a day like this could come, when he would be given a personal chance to talk with his crush. Privately! But, he's honestly afraid of the truth coming out....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! Finally! A new chapter for you guys! I'm sorry for the late update. I was huge mess between my school projects and editing this darn, crazy chapter! But, better late than never, right? And anyways, I like how this chapter turned out. So, here you go.  
> OH! And if you are reading this, LordEricles, then I dedicate this chapter to you! (Since you were so interested to know the next chapter and well....YOU MOTIVATE ME, OK! A LOT)  
> So, please read and enjoy guys!! I'm gonna go now. Ciao!

Ok. On a personal note, Jason was freaking out. And trying his best not to hyperventilate.

After weeks of sitting in the café and watching the black haired boy smile to the children and the customers as he did his work, Jason thought he’d never thank God as much as he did today.

Days of trying to muster up some courage to go talk to the cute chef by the glass window, who not once lifted his head from his work and who gets very engrossed in it, all failed as soon as he saw the dark haired boy look up to him, today, and run back in without another glance.

Jason lost all hope that moment and just left. He knew it from the beginning that Reyna’s idea was going to be a flop. The guy was probably not interested in him.

He felt that………… until now. Here he is, walking so close to the guy he’s been crushing on for weeks! Jason glanced at the boy beside him.

The boy had a defined face structure and a sharp straight nose. His skin was as pale as the snow that was under their feet that was slowly falling from the sky, settling softly on the ground. He had the darkest, black hair that anyone had ever seen, that replicated the cold, night sky. It looked soft, too. There was a gleam in his eyes, every time he glanced at him and quickly turned away. Jason found his own cheeks heating up every time that happened. The boy’s cheeks were bright red and small puffs of air could be seen as he exhaled. He looked beautiful and innocent, really. If only Jason could tell that to him.

Speaking of which, he never had the chance to find out his name.

“So,……uh…..you never told me your name.” Jason said, in an attempt to start a conversation. He had been planning to. For weeks! And now he promised himself, that this miracle of a chance, was not to be fucked up! Uh, uh! Not today! _So, buck up Jason! You can do this!_

“It’s Nico di Angelo.” Said the boy as he gave a small smile and looked down as he walked. “You?”

“Jason Grace.” He said. “Nice weather, isn’t it?”

 _What?! What is wrong with you, Grace? Get it together! You don’t have time to look at the weather, when you have this ‘heavenly angel on earth’ right beside you!_ Jason thought to himself over and over and over again. Until he decided to mentally smack himself for it.

But, nevertheless, Nico nodded. “Hmm. Quite some weather.” He looked up at the dark, black sky, hugging and rubbing his arms. Jason only now noticed that Nico wasn’t wearing anything besides a thin black t-shirt, a chef’s coat and thin, skinny jeans which shaped his perfectly thin legs.

But even then, Jason wondered how Nico could survive this long without some sort of woolen clothing. Jason was wearing a polo neck, a long winter’s coat, scarf, gloves, ear muffs and thick snow boots, all to tackle the New York’s famous winter days. And, Jason _still_ felt cold! Despite all the dressing. And, here was Nico wearing just a tee, a jeans and a thin chef’s coat, which could barely keep the cold from reaching his body. Anyhow, he looked absolutely gorgeous!

The way Nico’s hair hung down or the way they bounced as he walked. The way Nico was slowly taking in small puffs of air and slowly letting it out. The way he would lick his light pink lips soon after and blow into his hands……….

 _Wait a minute!!! It’s freezing cold!! Don’t stare at him, Grace! Keep it together. What’s a pole doing in front of my face?!_ Jason thought as he walked away from it and joined Nico again. He took a deep breath and took of his ear muff and placed it on Nico’s ears, along with his coat. Nico looked a bit startled and asked wide-eyed, “What’s this for? You don’t really need to -”

“Keep it. It’s pretty cold out here and you could use a few extra clothing.”

“But…won’t you need it?” Nico asked clutching the coat even more, looking as if he was scared to give the coat away.

“Not really. I mean, I’m wearing a polo neck and boots and stuff. I’ll live.” Jason said, grinning.

Red dusted upon Nico’s cheeks and he pulled the coat even more closely and adjusted the ear muff. They waited for the traffic light to go green. They were finally a little closer to the shop. Though, they still had to go around five more blocks. “ _Grazie_.”

 

“Hmm?”

“Uh….thank you.”

 _Grazie? Is he….?_ “Are you….uh…Spanish by any chance?” Jason asked his voice sounding a little octave and excited than usual. How hot would it be if Nico were bilingual? He’s got the looks and the ‘different than normal Americans’ accent. He might as well be.

Nico looked closely at Jason for a minute or so, titled his head and he looked down for a moment before smirking. The light lit green and he started walking. “Close.”

Jason got crazy butterflies in his stomach, and he grinned. “Close? If you’re not Spanish, then what are you?”

“Guess.”

Ok. So, here was the guessing game! Time to impress yourself. Show’em what you got! Jason thought for a good two minutes before answering, “French?”

Nico smirked, wide-eyed. “No. Try again.”

Ok. Apparently not. “Uh….Wait. But, that’s close, right?”

“Yeah. I’ve heard, but I’m not French. Do I look like one?”

“Um…You kinda do. A little maybe.” Jason said, smirking.

Nico must have blushed a little and said something in that language of his, if it weren’t for that stupid blaring horn! God. If would have heard that, he could have guessed properly.

“Ok. So, not French. Um…..Portugal?”

“Oh, God! No! Where did you come up with that?” Nico asked as he burst into laughter, and Jason could have sworn that there were butterflies in his stomach, he was probably blushing so bad, he looked like a tomato and that he had never heard a more sweeter or a joyous laugh in his life. Nico looked so good when he laughed and Jason realized that all the nervous tension between them earlier, just vanished from the sound of his laughter. Of course something like that would happen. He was an Angel, right? “No. Not Portugal. Try again, _idiota_.”

“Ah ha! I knew you were Spanish! Fess up.” Jason said pumping his fist in the air.

“God! No! Why do you insist so much on that?” Nico asked as he smiled joyfully.

“Because I have a friend who is Spanish and he keeps calling me _idiota_.”

“Doesn’t necessarily mean that I’m Spanish, right?”

“Ughh! Fine. I give up. Please tell me.”

“SO fast?! I thought you would hold out longer. Sad, you didn’t.” He said, clicking his tongue.

“Come on. Enough teasing. Tell me.”

“Ok, fine.” He looked sideways for a while before answering, “Italian.”

“Oh.”

 

As soon as Nico mentioned ‘Italian’, Jason could see the ‘Italian feel’ around him. And now that you think about it, he did have that accent. That just made Nico even hotter!

“Italian?”

Nico nodded, smirking. Jason could get used to it. They walked another block, before returning back to the brown, wood-colored shop, whose lights were left open as seen through the front glass door, but the door was closed, thankfully.

“Thank you for the walk. It kinda relived my stress, to be honest.” Nico said smiling.

“No problem. We could..uh…do that again,…right?” Jason asked uncertain whether he went too far. I mean, that just sounded like he just asked Nico out for a date or something.

“You….want to do that again?” Nico asked, his eyes wide with disbelief for some reason. He sounded so confident before.

“Yeah. I liked your company and I wanted to get to know you for a really long time now. Ever since I started coming to the café, actually.”

Wait. That was like a confession!

“Why not.” Nico said smiling shyly.

Jason gave a sigh of relief. So, maybe this guy didn’t get the seriousness of his crush on him through the stupid comment. But, it only meant that Jason had to tell it himself now. Which itself, in thought, was horrifying.

“I’ll see you then. _Ciao_.” Nico said smirking.

 

“Bye.” Jason said grinning as waited for Nico to get in the shop. He turned around to walk back to his building, when something he really wanted to clarify with Nico hit him back on the head.

When he turned around to head back to Nico, someone bumped into him once more and they fell to the ground with a thud.

“Sorry!”

Jason heard a familiar voice and when he looked up, Nico was on top of him with the jacket on top of his head and the earmuffs in his hands, and Jason could have sworn that the look Nico was giving currently, gave Jason so many soft feels. And Nico looked down right adorable. “We really got stop bumping into each other like this. Don’t really need this to become a habit.”

“Sorry. My bad.” Nico said getting off of Jason and sitting in front of him, pulling Jason in the process. “Um….here.”

Nico handed the jacket a top his head and the earmuffs back to Jason. Jason eyed it for a minute, then said, “Keep it.”

Nico blinked, unable to comprehend what was being told. He raised an eyebrow and tilted his head. “Why? It’s yours and it’s not like I don’t have my own.”

“Yeah. But…do you have one right now? Like, when you walk your way to home, do you have one?”

Red settled on Nico’s cheeks and he looked away. “No. It was so sunny in the morning, I didn't expect it snow today.”

“Then keep it. Give it back to me tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?”

“I’ll come again, right? I can, right?”

Nico was quiet for a minute and looked like he was thinking something very hard. Finally, he said, “Um… about that…I need to ask you something. Can I?”

“Of course. Why not?”

Nico waited. He opened his mouth to ask something, but he looked like he was struggling with words. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and waited.

What? Did Nico not want him to come to the shop anymore? Was he a bother to him? Did he –

“Do you not like my cooking or something?” Nico asked, blushing and looking down and nervously fidgeting with a skull ring, that Jason always saw Nico wear.

 

Oh. _That_ question. Jason was worried when that question was going to be posed. He didn’t like what he did, but he had to. But, the cute dessert chef was right there, expecting an answer and thinking that Jason did not like his cooking. Jason loved it! Part of him coming there was _because_ he enjoyed his dishes, even though he just took a bite or two of them. **No way** was Nico’s dish bad in any way! But, he had to tell the truth. As it is, he had seen it coming.

“Um….It’s not that your cooking’s bad or anything.” He began, but paused, not knowing how to form the words. Nico looked up, and Jason could have sworn that Nico’s eyes looked like they were pleading for the truth. His brown eyes were filled with worry and nervousness that honestly didn’t know what was to be expected. He looked up at Jason, expecting an answer.

Jason took a deep breath, thinking of an answer that would be suitable enough to give Nico a satisfactory answer, as well as not make a fool out of himself. But, he opted for the truth instead. “The thing is, Nico I love your cooking. You make some of the best desserts that I have ever eaten! And, there’s no way that I would hate it.”

Nico looked down, blushing, and Jason honestly thought that was the cutest side of Nico yet, but he looked up and waited for the rest of the explanation.

“The reason, for why I don’t eat your desserts completely, is………” Jason started softly.

“Is?” Nico asked, looking at Jason with those huge, gleaming brown eyes of his. Jason blushed profusely. _Why are you so cute?! You're not making this any easier for me by looking at me like that!_

He groaned and sat leaning against the brown, wooden wall of the shop. The streets were completely deserted. He stared up at the falling snow, and took a deep breath. He let it out and looked sideways to find Nico sitting beside him, hugging his legs that were folded up to his chin, the jacket folded around his shoulders.

Nico put a gentle hand on his shoulder. “If it’s a serious reason that you won’t be able to tell, then you don’t need to. I’m sorry I asked. I just wanted to know if you hated my cooking or not.”

“No! Your cooking’s great! It’s just that….the reason’s very embarrassing.” Jason said, rubbing his neck.

Nico looked at him wide eyed, then gave that goddamn sexy smirk. “Not to tease you or anything, but if it’s embarrassing, then this I’ve got to hear.”

He scooted closer to Jason, so that no space was left in between them. If anyone would have told Jason any other day, than today, the fact that he would, one day, sit next to Nico, under the cold, falling snow, and just given a chance to talk, then he would have denied it. But, here he was. Sitting with this angel right beside him, looking at him with his deep mesmerizing eyes. And he was about to tell him _the most_ embarrassing truth about his life, _to_ _him_.

“Well?” Nico asked, not letting his eyes off Jason for a second.

“Umm….well…uh…I’ve got a…”

“A?” Nico asked, looking like he was going to burst out any moment.

“Problem.”

Nico groaned. “I’ve understood the fact that you’ve got a _problem_ , Jason. But, what _is it_?”

“You look like you’re having so much fun that it’s going to kill me of embarrassment! Do you do this to everyone? Tease them for answers?”

“Not everyone. Only people I find interesting, like you. You’re very fun to tease.” Nico said, giggling.

Jason blushed. “You know, you’re the first one who has ever said that to me. My friends tell me that I’m very serious in what I do.”

“Well, I haven’t done much than talk with you for just an hour or so. So, I guess I find you pretty much fun, at least while we talk.” Nico said shrugging. He raised an eyebrow at Jason and smirked. “If this is your idea of skipping the reason, then it’s not working! Spill it.”

 

“OK. OK. Fine. I’ve got…..sugar cravings….” Jason said slowly, blushing and looking at Nico for a reaction. Nico’s face fell. He blinked for a few times, and then suddenly burst into his angelic laughter. “I knew it. I knew you would laugh! God! This is so embarrassing.”

“Sorry. Sorry. I didn’t mean to.” Nico said stopping for breath, but resumed his laughter. He flopped over to the other side, clutching his sides. “Jason, how could _you_ get sugar cravings? That’s a condition for small kids. Oh God, my stomach hurts. 

Jason blushed lightly, but smiled. Looking at Nico laugh like that, even if it was his most embarrassing secret out, Jason realized that he was probably hearing the most melodiously, childish laugh ever. Jason could hear it for hours and hours, and never get tired of hearing that laughter or seeing that sexy smirk.

He waited for Nico’s laughter to die down. “You done?”

“Wait. I think there’s another round of it coming.” Nico said giggling. He looked at Jason with those amazingly, mesmerizing brown eyes and then slowly with a smirk, asked playfully, “So, what do I call you for fun, when I get the chance? Sugar boy?”

“Oh, God! NO! Please, no! Don’t do this.” Jason groaned.

Nico giggled. “Sorry. Sorry. Might have gone a little too far. I won’t tease you on that note ever again. I promise.”

“You don’t have to do that. It’s not like I get teased for it every time I say that I have such a thing.”

Nico chuckled, then gave a small smile. “But, Jason. On a serious note, why do you have it? A childhood problem?”

Jason took a deep sigh. “You could say that. I guess, it gradually developed ever since I was….thirteen, maybe?” He shrugged. “My sister used to go to an all-girls Military Training Academy.”

“Your sister goes to a military academy?” Nico asked, his eyes wide open. “I’m beginning to like your sister already.”

“Hey! But, anyways, she used be, like, on the other side of the world. The Academy was in Russia. They gave good training there and she fought with my dad to go there. In the end, he and mom agreed. So, she was there. And I was here. In New York. Away from her.”

Nico waited, that soft smile never fading from his lips. Those lips that Jason so wanted to touch and feel. Jason mentally smacked himself to continue. “She used to come back, every once a year, for a month, for vacation. The Academy allowed it. And when she used to, it would only be exotic cakes, and chocolates, and basically _all sorts_ of sweets you could get there!”

Nico grinned and nodded. “Really? You must have been a chubby kid, when you were young. 

Jason blushed and rubbed his neck. “Actually,…I was. But, that’s not the point! 

Nico grinned and he bit his lip, probably trying not to laugh, but God that biting of his lip, giving it a darker shade of pink, making Nico’s lips _so_ sexy and Jason wanted to kiss it right on the spot! But he looked down and continued. “Ummm….the point is, yes it developed gradually, ever since I was a kid. And, only recently, I found out that it was a symptom to many types of future problems. Like, my teeth for example. My sister says that that is the _only_ thing that looks good on my face! But, anyways, I’m supposed to stay put for a while now. Starting six months to be exact. Then, I can eat in moderation. But, I _had to_ find your café, _right_ _after_ my first appointment! ”

Nico laughed looked down and laughed lightly. They sat in silence for a while, not saying anything to each other. 

 

“That’s not true, you know.” Nico said in a small voice, after what seemed like eternity. “I like your eyes.”

Jason was sure he was dreaming. He stared at Nico, unable to comprehend. His mind was blank from sudden excitement and his heart was thumping in his chest. Did he just actually hear him _say that?!_

“I mean – that you’re eyes are a completely different shade of blue that I’ve ever seen! I just like that color.” Nico said looking down and rubbing his neck. And if you strained, just a little, you could see him blushing. Gods, above! He had this HUGE crush on Nico di Angelo, and he was falling for him every single second he stayed with him longer.

Jason cleared his throat. “Thank you. You’re the first, I guess.”

“You _guess_?”

“You want to be the first?” Jason asked smirking for the first time.

Nico just shrugged, nonchalantly. He quietly nodded, looking everywhere, except at Jason. He honestly looked so cute right now!

“Well then,…you can be the first.” Jason said smiling, bending closer to Nico’s level.

“I should get going.” Nico said quickly standing up. “It’s getting late and I should wrap things up here before I leave. You should get going too.”

“I know. Want me to drop you home?” Jason asked following Nico’s movements. What was he thinking?! Jason was never this bold in front of Nico before. If he would glance at Nico, just a little, on casual terms, he would blush and make a mess of himself in front of him! But, now?

“No. It’s fine. I’ll walk. Plus, it’ll take time to get all this – “he waved at the shop, “done. So, you go on ahead.”

Jason’s heart honestly slumped. He was really hoping that this moment would never end. He wanted to talk more with this angel, feel his soft, silky hair and those gorgeously, kissable lips and stare into those mesmerizingly big, brown eyes and never look away from them. But, Jason was pulled out of his lovely thoughts.

“If we get a chance, let’s do this again?” Nico asked, uncertain.

Jason had probably never felt happier. “Sure! That would be great! I’d love to!” He said in a voice higher than his usual.

Nico smirked. “Ok, then. I’ll see you around? _Ciao_!” Nico waved as he turned to get into the café.

 

But, Jason had to ask Nico, yet, another important question. “Umm…Nico?”

Nico turned around. “ _Si_?”

“You don’t mind – I mean – You don’t think that….me being deaf – I mean…” Why was he fumbling now?! He needed to know the answer! What would Nico thi –?

“That doesn’t matter to me.” Nico said smiling, tilting his head cutely to the other side. He put a hand in his pockets and used one to clutch Jason’s jacket and the earmuffs. “I mean – what difference would it make to me, if you can hear or if you can’t? It’s the same, right? And it just shows that you’re brave enough to go on with life and not ponder upon what you don’t have. Thanks for the coat, by the way. Now, any more questions?”

Jason grinned happily at Nico and nodded his head. “Nope! I’m all done!”

“Then get lost, Grace!” Nico laughed as he went inside the shop. Jason looked at that and looked down and did a silent fist pump in the air. “Yes!”

x--------------------x------------------x

 

“So, I’m guessing it went well this time?” Reyna asked looking over from the book she was reading, and looking at her roommate as he walked into the living room.

“Hmm?” Jason asked, his voice sounding dreamy. He was currently on cloud nine. “What you say?”

“Nothing, Grace.”

“No. Sorry, I didn’t respond. Say that again?” Jason asked plopping down by Reyna on the couch.

“I asked if today, you were successful or not? But, you don’t need to answer. I can see it on your face!” Reyna said, elbowing Jason lightly.

He blushed profoundly. “It’s not like that!”

“Of course it is! I can’t wait to tease Nico when I meet him the next time we come across. He’s good, right? Your type? Tell me, how far did you go?” Reyna asked raising an eyebrow and smirking.

“We didn’t do anything! Now stop annoying me and let go off me! I want to go take a bath.” Jason said quickly getting up and walking briskly down the hall to his room.

“Sure!” Reyna called after him. “I’m sure you would want to get rid of the current boner you must be having!”

“Shut up, Rey!” She heard, along with a slam, and Reyna laughed, promising herself to tell this to all her friends by the end of this day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. Comments and kudos are loved. Suggestions are whole-heartedly accepted.


	4. Nico. You're Very Distracting. And Reyna. I Hate You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the previous chapter, Jason finally got to talk the dark haired boy, he's been crushing on for long. And Nico agreed to hang out with him the next day if he got time. Jason was pretty excited for it. But Reyna had to come and ruin it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well......here we are. I'm late, aren't I? *sweats nervously* I'm sorry! I really am. You see now that its the month of Nov, my school has decided to bombard us with tests! Surprise ones! I'm never ready for those! I was going to upload the next chapter, as promised to LordEricles (please don't hate me!), by last week's Tuesday. But, since last week, till today, i've been having my 50 mark tests. And my mom took away all the gadgets that she could find. So,...thats why i'm late. But this chapter is long, and if guys like Reyna then this is the chapter for you! So, I hope you enjoy it despise all the hatred towards me (if you have any. Please don't have!!) Once again, chapter for you, LordEricles!
> 
> Oh! One more thing to inform you guys. I have tests again, from 24th of Nov to 10th of Dec. So, don't expect any updates till then. I'll try, but no promises for the safer side.
> 
> So, go now! And hope you enjoy the chapter! Ciao.

Nico worked a little distracted the next day, but worked none-the-less. He could not believe what had happened last night, and spent the whole night talking to himself about how this wasn’t a _total_ help from God. But, his self, thought otherwise.

 

_I’m telling you! If it weren’t for me, you wouldn’t have ever got the chance to talk to him._

“Oh, please!” Nico thought to himself, smiling though, and whipping the soft, white cream. “I feel like the Lord Above, bestowed his blessings on me. He knows what I have to go through every day of my life!”

_Oh, please!!!_

“You seem in a _really_ good mood today.”

 

Nico whipped around and saw Drew with her hands folded, and tapping her feet. She looked a little suspicious, annoyed even. She snapped in front of his face. “You weren’t paying any attention to _anything_ I was saying. You were like, totally spaced off for the whole day. What’s up with you?”

 

Nico tried hard not to think about Jason Grace, the guy he was crushing on currently. He didn’t think going _Oh! Nothing much! I mean if you think about it, I just got a chance to meet with Jason Grace personally! You know, the guy you_ also _have a crush on. And I think I almost confessed to him yesterday! So you’re chances of getting him to be your boyfriend is a flop! He wouldn’t anyways, cuz you always put too much lipstick on your lips and so much blush that people can mistake you for someone who got punched!_

Yeah……Drew would _actually_ crush him. And wouldn’t that be nice! _You should tell her that! Tell the truth! Tell the truth! I dare you!_

Instead, he resorted to saying, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

“Oh, come _on_! Every one of us think you got laid or something. But that’s not true, right? I mean, as far as I know you, you’ve never really interacted with people _that way_ , right?”

 

_You know I kinda agree with her. You are way too much of a dramatic idiot to be into such kinda relationships. And a loser, by the way. Nya Nya!!_

“Whose side are you on?” Nico thought, walking away from Drew, and keeping the whipped cream in the fridge. “And neither am I a dramatic idiot, nor a loser, if I do say so myself.”

 

He heard a sigh from behind and suddenly he was whipped around by Drew, who was staring at him suspiciously. Nico was praying that he was not showing any….weird expressions. “I get the feeling you’re hiding something. And something juicy, by the way. It must have happened yesterday. So, spill it.”

 

_This girl is like a cat, man. She will not leave you alone. Can you just tell her and get it over with? She’s kinda bugging._

Nico sighed and put a straight face. “Drew. I _do not_ , I repeat, _do not_ have anything to hide, because there is nothing to hide. And, if it looks like I’m happy, then it must be because my sister got an award at her college for her art work, giving her a scholarship. So…..thats that. Now let go.”

 

Drew sighed and let go off his shoulders. She shook her head. “I always knew that you could never get laid that easily. You’re pretty stubborn. And boring.”

 

“I take that as offensive.” Nico said as he rolled his eyes and shut Fred’s laughter from his head. Drew followed him, assisting in taking out the washed utensils, from the sink, and putting them on the kitchen slab for drying. Nico nodded at the glass window. “Why are you here? Shouldn’t you be out there, helping the other’s clean up? Just one hour and its closing time.”

 

Drew rolled her eyes and smiled at him. “Don’t _you_ have to clean up too? Everyone left and you’re the only one here, in the kitchen. There’s three people out there. They’ll pack things up. But, it’ll take some time for you, right? So, you could use some help. I might not _know_ about cooking, in general, but I _can_ follow instructions and do simple things. Just tell me what to do.”

 

Nico smiled and looked down. There were times when Drew was annoying, when she acted like a bitch and the rare times when she was kind and helpful around the kitchen. Don’t get the wrong idea! She _is_ a nice person,….at least Nico thought she was. He guessed it was her diva attitude that lead her act that way. But, apart from that, she was relatively nice person in general. He looked up and saw Drew bringing the other utensils to dry.

 

“Here you go. That’s the last of them.”

 

“Drew. Thanks.” Nico said shaking his head.

 

“What for? We’re friends, aren’t we?” She said, ushering the others to pack up for home. ”We’re heading home. You gonna be here by yourself again?”

 

Nico nodded and put one pot aside for preparation purpose. “Yeah. Regular thing for me. So, you guys go on ahead. I’ll pack up things here after the preparations done.”

 

“You know, that blonde dude didn’t come today. He usually comes by eleven, no? Its quarter past eleven and he didn’t come yet. Strange.” Drew said, looking at the cloak above the back door and wearing her coat.

 

Nico looked down, to avoid Drew seeing him blush. He said, chuckling, good naturedly, “You only want him to come so that you can ogle at him while he reads. Give the guy a break.”

_Look who’s talking! That’s what you should be doing, you stupid! Look at yourself before giving other advice._

“That’s not why!” Drew said blushing profusely, though it was evident that that was the case. The waiters, who were standing behind and all huddled up in their warm winter clothes, snickered at the comment.  “Anyways, we’re off. Make sure to lock the back and front door before you leave. Bye.”

 

Nico nodded, “Sure. I won’t forget. See you tomorrow.” And waved as they all left the back door. Nico sighed and arranged the utensils back in their assigned cupboards and shelves. He then headed out to the serving area to clean the counter and lock the door. On the way out from the kitchen, he glanced at the cloak above. It did show quarter past eleven. “Drew is kinda right. I wonder why he didn’t come.”

 

_Why do you care? You got to talk to him yesterday. So, what more do you want?! And he wasn’t up to my expectations, anyways._

Now that everyone left, Nico was free to talk to himself out loud, which was more comfortable than thinking the answer to himself. “What is your problem? You always criticize my interests. Wait. You criticize _anything_ I do anyways. And why isn’t he up to your expectations?! What do you want? A prince?”

 

_Well, maybe! That guy looked ok, but I prefer better! I live in you, so you have to take my opinion too! I just fair._

“I don’t _need_ to take your opinion, cuz you have a _shitty_ opinion. Just because you _live_ in me, doesn’t mean that I need to find another person that _you_ would like! I have my own interests. Let me live my own life the way I want it.” Nico said as he cleaned the counter.

 

_I can choose much better people to date than you can! Like, Percy. He was hot and cute at the same time!_

“Yeah…But do you remember what happened with him?” Nico said slowly, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. “Bianca’s not there anymore. I hope you remember that.”

 

_Yeah. Sorry. I forgot._

Nico rolled his eyes. His mind telling him that it _forgot_? And Nico asking it to _remember_ something? All this sounded crazy in every way possible.

 

_Yeah. But, it doesn’t mean that you can’t give him another chance! If you just talk to him one more time, I’m sure he’ll want you! He did like you, you know._

“Yeah? Well, I wonder what Annabeth was to him, then?” Nico said harshly to his own self, breathing quiet hard. “He loved her and I didn’t want to get in the way of their relationship. It was perfect and _I_ wanted it that way.”

 

_Why?_

 

“What do you mean why?! You ought to know! You’re me!” Nico said, almost screaming, but he regained his composure and slide down the counter and sat down, hugging himself. “Annabeth treated me with utmost kindness and treated me the way Bi would. I didn’t want to hurt Annabeth in anyway. And besides I didn’t like Percy the way _you_ think, as it is. He was a nice friend and that is all.”

 

_Then why do you hate me_ mentioning _him so much? And don’t say I ought to know! I_ separate _myself from you when you want privacy, you know that. I don’t know_ everything _about you. I’m just – I’m something – I guess, I’m something completely_ different _than you. I’m a part of you. I’m not_ you _, Nico. So, tell. Tell me what I don’t know._

Nico sighed and laid down, exhausted, on the floor, hidden by the counter, still hugging himself. His eyes were almost in tears. “He reminds me of Bi’s death… I hate that.”

 

_You need sleep, buddy. Come on. Get yourself up. We’re going home_. _Wipe your tears._

Nico begrudgingly sat up. He wiped his tears and stood up slowly, leaning on the counter. _That’s it. Come on, stand up firm. You can do it. There you go. Deep breath. Let’s lock the door and go home._

Nico took a deep breath and walked slowly to the door. But before he could open it, Nico heard some muffled noise and laughter approaching fast to the door. Nico deadpanned and stepped back away from the door.

 

_What are you doing? Let’s lock the door and go._

“Wait.” Nico said as he opened the door and stood by it.

 

And in came Reyna, running and pushing the door even wider. She was laughing and smiling, mentioning him to close the door. Nico closed it, but it opened again, hitting his nose in the process, at which Reyna laughed.

 

_Oh my God!!! Neeks! You ok?!! Quick tell me!! Talk to me!! Who is this bastard? Kick his ass for me! Right now!! Otherwise, I’ll somehow possess your body and kick him myself!_

 

“Sorry! I didn’t – Nico?”

 

Nico rubbed his nose and looked up to find himself staring into bright blue eyes. He blinked. “Ja – Jason? What are you doing here?”

 

X-------------------X-------------------X

 

Jason felt like an asshole. For two reasons. Mainly, numero uno: He banged the door on Nico’s face. Nico. The guy he’s been crushing on, since day one when his eyes first fell on the dark haired boy. The poor guy just rubbed his nose (in the most adorable way, Jason tried not to stare instead help, after Reyna started laughing at him) and said he’s OK and gave one of his heart-stopping smiles and a thumbs up. Jason wanted to bang his head on a wall or preferably go and hide himself in a cave out of embarrassment.

 

Number two: If Reyna wasn’t a girl (and a little, _just a wee bit_ , stronger than her, but obviously Jason was never going to admit _that_! Never in a million years), he would have kicked her for coming with him to meet Nico. He just got a chance to interact with Nico (on a personal note, mind you), and after that amazing experience, of hanging out with Nico, he was really looking forward to spending more time with him. Until, Rey decided that it would be fun to ruin his moment. She even made him run all the way from work, to their apartment, and to the café in one go! His legs hurt. Real bad. Curse you, Rey!

 

“Here.” Nico said, jolting Jason from his ranting thoughts. Jason noticed that Nico was still wearing his work clothes on. His hair looked as smooth as ever and few strands fell right on top of those gorgeous eyes of his. Jason resisted that urge to get up and tuck those strands away from his eyes, so that he could stare into those eyes clearly. But he looked amazingly cute none-the-less. Hot, even.

 

“Ouch!” Jason said as he felt pain gush all through his legs. He looked at Reyna, who licked her lips and nodded her head at Nico, who was holding a tray with a glass of water on it. His looked astonished.

 

“Umm…are you ok, Jason?” Nico asked keeping the glass of water in front of him, and bend down to meet Jason’s eyes, God! Why did Nico have to be so..so….distracting!?

 

“Yeah. I’m fine. Perfectly fine!” He said as he shot death glares at Reyna, who immediately looked side-ways, taking a sip of water.

 

“So, Nico…..what – “

 

“Why are you still here?” Reyna asked quickly, pulling Nico to sit beside her. She shifted a little so that Nico could sit right next to her in the snug four-seat booth. “I was sure you’d leave by now. I wanted you to leave.”

 

Nico raised his eyebrows questioningly. He scrunched his nose, rather cutely for Jason’s mental state. God! It was the start of torture for next one hour. Plus a half. If given permission to stay longer. But at this rate, he might not want to. _No quality time with Nico today. I_ had _to tell Reyna. Well, sad life for you, Jason._

“What do you _mean_ ‘I wanted you to leave’? In case you haven’t noticed Rey, I work here. And I can stay here as long as I want, silly.” Nico said shaking his head, smiling. He looked up to see Reyna shrugging and giving a big grin, as she held his hand. At which Nico did not flinch, a gesture that Jason found quiet confusing and a little jealous of that fact.

 

“But, anyways, I didn’t know that you’re related to Jason in any way. That’s the first I guessed, when you ran in through the door with Jason right on your tail! But why were you both running by the way?” Nico asked giving a quizzical look to Jason, and never once moving his hand away from Reyna’s. In fact, he squeezed it more. Jason was despising Reyna every minute from the day they left from work.

 

Reyna looked at him smug. She propped her chin on her other hand and nodded at him. “You wanna do the honors, superman?”

 

“Superman?” Nico asked tilting his head.

 

Jason groaned. He mentally told that himself that he’s gonna ruin her full 10-days sleep in a row, as punishment! He swore right then and there! “Please, Reyna! Not that in front of him!”

 

“Well, since you’re not ready to say anything, I’ll give the details.” Reyna said, turning around to face him. “Why we were running? Because I said that wanted to meet you today, so I ran. And he followed. Because he didn’t want me come. So I ran! And….I and Jace, here, live in the same apartment. You know I always talk about that guy who’s a big softie, but a big asshole at the same time, and you laugh at our conversation afterwards? Yeah. Jason’s the guy. So, technically, he’s that idiot roommate of mine which I like teasing the most.”

 

Nico looked bewildered. “You?”

 

“I don’t know what Reyna talks to you during her conversations with you, and I will find out,” he glared at Reyna, “but yeah. I’m her roommate. We go to the same FBI National Academy, right here in New York. We’re training to become agents. So,…it’s kinda hectic.”

 

“No kidding.” Nico asked grinning at him. “I thought as much.”

 

Jason tried hard not to blush. But by the look on Reyna’s smug little face, he knew he was. Hopefully, he prayed, that Nico wouldn’t notice. “You did? Is it obvious?”

 

“Kinda. I mean, people would guess or at least give it a second thought. You’ve got the physique and all. So, I kept that aside to ask you, if you dropped by today.” Nico said shrugging, squeezing Reyna’s hand, at which she happily squeezed back. And Jason was getting really distracted and annoyed with that. “You know, the whole staff was worried that you didn’t come today.”

 

Reyna looked at him astonished. “They what? They know him?” And Jason had to agree with Reyna at this point, since he wanted to raise this question himself.

 

“Yeah. You’ve been coming every single day, ever since the last month and a half, so people were worried as to why you didn’t come today. Even my boss knows you! At least vaguely, perhaps?” Nico said sitting straight.

 

Reyna snickered. “Well, at least you gained some recognition. In an unusual way. I thought there’d be more to that.”

 

“Oh, please. I think it’s just because of my common occurrence, like Nico pointed out. If I didn’t come so often, they wouldn’t remember me in the first place.” Jason said in as-a-matter-of-fact tone. “Right, Nico?”

 

“Actually, we would. I mean, I would.” Nico said tilting his head.

 

“But, millions of people come here every day. You possibly can’t remember _all_ of them!” Jason pointed out. There was no way that Nico would remember each and every person that entered into their café.

 

“Jace, this is Neeks we’re talking about.” Reyna said rolling her eyes. “Neeks, here, has a high memory power from birth. He can actually remember each and every detail you give him. And he’s pretty good at recognizing people.”

 

“Really?” Jason looked at the shorter boy, bewildered. “Is that true? Because, I can’t trust Reyna!”

 

“Why would I lie about Neeks?”

 

“You just can. Anyways, yeah. How!?” Jason asked.

 

Nico shrugged. “I just can. It’s been like that since birth.”

 

“You mean you can remember every person, with detail and profile, if any, that entered this shop? _Every person_?”

 

“Yes, Jace. What’s it going to take for you to believe that?” Reyna asked, deadpanned. Jason could clearly see that Reyna wasn’t joking, and judging from Nico’s shy nod and Reyna’s comment, he had to believe.

 

Jason was honestly falling more and more for this boy, already. Another thing to add to his list of ‘Amazing Things about Nico’. This boy, this alluringly gorgeous, cute and adorable boy in front of him, amazed him every day with something new. He was finding it really difficult to actually comprehend right about now. Also the fact that beautiful soft lighting of the place, gave Nico’s sharp, angular face some soft features and made him look really beautiful right now. He tried not to stare and concentrate on anything else but Nico….and then it clicked him.

 

“Then,…..why don’t you join us?” Jason asked with excitement, surprising both Nico and Reyna in the process.

 

“Join….us?” Reyna asked glancing at Nico, who just shrugged and for some reason looked afraid. “Join us in what, bonehead? Specify.”

 

Jason rolled his eyes. “The Academy, genius. Given the proper training and qualifications, he can easily enter into the Academy! You could work alongside us.”

 

“That’s not gonna happen, Jason. There’s no way for me to get in there.” Nico said sadly shaking his head.

 

“Why not? You’re amazing!”

 

Jason stopped, his eyes looking at Reyna and then at Nico. While Reyna raised an eyebrow, smirking, Nico looked down at the table top, furiously blushing. And oh God dammit! Nico looked so cute that Jason wanted to cuddle him to death! Or better yet, run a tractor over him, and Nico would just spring back up, unharmed! All that red made Jason want him even more. Just to be his. But that was currently wishful thinking. What with Reyna sitting just beside him like a bodyguard, holding his hands and sitting so close to him, GOD! He hated Reyna for even existing!

 

“I mean, you are. Not everyone can do what you can do, right?” Jason said quickly, blushing himself and rubbing his neck. “I mean, look at me and Reyna. We have a good enough memory to remember things well enough, but with your talent, you could really come in handy.”

 

“He wouldn’t want to join, because of…..problems.” Reyna said glancing at Nico, who nodded in approval. She smiled. “But, he did have an ambition to join in this field. He wanted to become a linguist.”

 

Jason raised his eyebrows, as Nico blushed. “A linguist?”

 

“I like languages. I like the way that each language is unique in its own way.” Nico said shrugging. “I was really hoping Rey wouldn’t bring that up since we were on the top of ambitions. It was a stupid dream.”

 

“No, it wasn’t! Neeks, you currently know _twenty five_ different languages! All with proper grammar and forms of wording, everything. You could even pass for a linguist now, if you applied for the job.” Reyna said, her hands everywhere in excitement.

 

Jason was sure that this raven haired boy could do almost anything. He was starting to assume that he was beginning to get out of Nico’s league. He needed to impress this boy. NO matter what it takes! Jason wasn’t joking when he felt his heart explode at seeing Nico smile and laugh yesterday. He wanted to be the one to do that all time. This boy, this Angel sent from Heaven that goes with the name Nico di Angelo (fitting name!), was capturing his heart, slowly. Painfully slowly. But, Jason wanted it faster. It did amaze him that Nico wanted to become a linguist, though, and work in the same field as him or Reyna.

 

“You could still join, you know. Rey is right. But,…..no pressure. Your decision.” Jason said rubbing his neck, giving a soft smile among with it.

 

“Jace. Stop. I know you want him to work in the same field so that you can become his _personal_ best friend.” Reyna said smirking, at which Nico looked confused and red dusted Jason’s cheeks. “But that ain’t happening, bro! Cuz, Neeks is my best friend. You……….come second. Or preferably last on my list.” Reyna said hugging Nico now and showing her tongue at Jason. Nico just grinned happily, laughing a little, returning the hug. Honestly, aside from the friendly anger towards Reyna, he was happy for Nico, for Nico looked good when he smiled. Jason decided not to show that. Instead, he looked at Reyna with his mouth open.

 

“You have wounded me! We have been friends for four years straight! You can’t betray me.” Jason said, causing the other two to laugh. He smiled.

 

“Yeah. But I and Neeks have been friends since we were in fifth grade in Goode Middle School! That would be…..how many years Nico?” Reyna asked grinning at Nico.

 

“Twelve years.” Nico said smiling. Reyna nodded in response.

 

Jason had his mouth agape. “Twelve years?! How twelve years?!”

 

“We first became friends when I was ten. I was in the fifth form and Rey was in the sixth. We were neighbors too. That played a key role in our friendship, I guess.” Nico said, a nostalgic feel in his voice. He looked at Reyna smiling, who smiled back, bumping her head against his lightly.

 

“Oh.” Jason said, disheartened. “I didn’t know.”

 

“Well, now you know.” Reyna said. “Oh! By the way,” she whispered now, “how’s Fred?”

 

By the mention of the name ‘Fred’, Nico tensed visibly. He stilled for a moment before answering, “Rey. I don’t want to talk about it.”

 

“Why not? Is he ok? Are you ok?” Reyna asked, still in whispers. Jason had to strain to hear them properly, what with his hearing aid and all.

 

“Rey, please. Not in front of him.” Nico said, not looking at Reyna straight in the eyes. “Please, I don’t wanna talk about it.”

 

“Why –“ Then Reyna let go off Nico and looked at the confused stare Jason was giving the two of them. “Oh. You didn’t tell him about this,…. yesterday?”

 

Nico looked down. Jason really wondered who this ‘Fred’ guy was anyways. He did not like the sound of him. Who is he that made Nico tensed and sad as soon as his name was mentioned? Then, Nico nodded slowly, silently. “No. I did not.”

 

“Then you need to tell him.” Reyna said, getting out of the booth.

 

Nico looked worried. “Rey, please. I don’t want him to think –“

 

“Fuck what he thinks! I want you to tell him and I just want him to know. If you’re going to become a friend of my friend, then I want him to know about it. Because I want to talk with Fred, casually too. He’s my friend too, Neeks. So, you better tell this to Jason now, otherwise I swear to God, I’m not talking with you.” Reyna said as she headed for the door. “Besides, I doubt Jace would think anything negative. I’m sure of it.”

 

And with that she was out the door, leaving Jason and Nico alone in the peacefully quiet café. Nico looked sad and angry at the same time. Jason really wanted to go hug him, give him some comfort. SO, gathering all the bits and pieces of his courage that were scattered across his heart, he slowly slid on the chair next to Nico and held his shoulders lightly. Nico didn’t flinch, that was a good sign. He took a deep breath and started, “I’m sorry. That must have confused you, right?”

 

Jason nodded, but didn’t utter a word. He smiled sympathetically, squeezing his shoulders. Nico looked at Jason, his eyes soft with sadness in them. He looked worried, confused, scared even. Jason honestly didn’t want to know anything that really upset Nico, but he was curious. After all, it _was_ something related to Nico, but he shouldn’t be _prying_ around in Nico’s personal life. So now, Jason was in a dilemma. Whether to ask Nico about this ‘Fred’ guy or not. It could be personal, and Jason didn’t want to risk hurting or scaring Nico away.

 

Wait…….Reyna knows! So it’s not personal! Wait….Reyna is so close to Nico that they could practically be called siblings! From the way Reyna talks about Nico during their conversations, Jason literally thought Nico and Reyna were siblings at first. But for a second there, the way Reyna was acting around Nico, he literally imagined both of them to be attached to the hip! Like literally!

 

“– son. Jason?” Nico asked, shaking Jason a little, jolting him awake from his thoughts. When Jason regained his senses, Nico was really close to him. Like really close. So close, that Jason could just bend down and capture Nico’s lips in an instant. Jason shook his head. No. He should not be thinking about kissing Nico right now. Even if Nico’s lips looked so deliciously gorgeous, sexy and kissable. Those amazingly pink lips were really distracting but Jason regained himself.  “Are you ok? You were spaced out for a pretty long time.”

 

“Yeah. I’m fine. I mean, I was just thinking that you don’t have to force yourself to tell me, if you don’t want to. No pressure. Reyna can be pressurizing at times.” Jason said.

 

“Yeah. I know that. But, she pressurizes for things that would be good for the situation. Or as I have noticed in the years, pressurizes for the truth. And she’s right, maybe if I do tell you about it, then maybe it won’t be as awkward to talk with you as it usually is.” Nico said moving away from Jason and looking down at his hands, biting his lips. They way Nico was biting his lips was a pretty big turn on for him. Jason bit his own lip. _Jason_ wanted to be the one to do it for him. Badly.

 

Jason shook his head (again…). He was really getting distracted for every little thing Nico did. Nico was sitting there, nervous about a pretty (probably) tragic tale that was going to come from him, while here, Jason was thinking about all the different place and techniques he wanted to use on Nico’s pale soft skin when he would kiss him. If he ever got a chance! He mentally slapped himself. _Concentrate Grace! Platonic friendship first! Don’t want Reyna to puree me. Don’t want Reyna to puree me._

“Nico.” Jason began, unable to say anything more. What does one do in such a situation?!

 

“Ok. Here’s the thing.” Nico said turning towards Jason, worried. He took a deep breath. “I – uh…Uh….How do I say this?” he said raking a hand through his soft hair. “I’ve got a…..” Nico pointed to his head, slowly, as he spoke, “a mental problem…..”

 

….......

 

“Huh?” Jason asked confused. “What?”

 

“Sorry. That came out wrong.” Nico said taking a breath. He paused. He took another deep one. “Ok. This is the only way I can put it. I have a person..… _someone_ living inside of me.”

 

“Huh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Hmmm? Next up, Nico tells the truth to Jason about...Fred!


	5. Past is Past. Now, We Live In The Present (Also I Like You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico explains his horrible past to Jason, and he get a reply he was pretty sure he would not have got, if told to someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is it.....YAY! My exams are finally over!! Sorry I took so long! My exams ended this Saturday and I was bombarded with pending project submission and even then I did it. I uploaded the fic and I'm proud of my self! So, anyways, here's the fifth one and I hope it's worth your while. Go ahead and read. I'll see you in the next chapter. Ciao!~

OK! That was not what Nico was expecting. He was quietly going to lock up the café, head for his apartment, plop down on his soft bed and sleep for eternity. That was his plan all along. He even had a holiday tomorrow! He had such an amazing plan and it was all ruined by the one and only – Reyna Avila Ramirez Arellano! Or a preferable term to tease her – Queen RaRa. God, that was in the spur of the moment! Didn’t even make any sense!

She _had to_ run in with… _fucking_ Jason Grace, hot on her trail and sat there telling all about his life’s history! And, as if Jason knowing Nico’s personal history wasn’t swell enough, Reyna _had_ to mention Fred in front of Jason. And on top of _that,_ she forced him to tell the truth by himself. So, here Nico was. Fumbling and mumbling to find words that could mean what he wanted to say, but also what he _not_ wanted to say.

 

“Um…how do I put this? Umm…..” Nico started. Jason was sitting right by his side and listening carefully. Listening to him making a fool out of himself!

 

He put a hand on Nico’s shoulder. “Hey. First of all, relax. I don’t know what you’re trying to say, but whatever it is, it’s making you really uncomfortable. So, deep breaths. Go on. Take them.” Jason said giving a heart stopping smile. As if his heart wasn’t already frozen in fear!

 

“Jason. It’s not making me uncom – “

 

“Deep breaths. No talking. Just take a deep breath.” Jason said putting a hand over Nico’s mouth.

 

Nico nodded and closing his eyes, inhaled sharply as Jason moved his hand away. He slowly let it out, giving a sigh in the process. “One more time?” Nico asked not opening his eyes. He could feel Jason smile, as he said, “Yeah. One more time.”

 

Nico repeated the process. And gently opened his eyes. Only to find Jason staring right into his soul! Shit, he was close. Jason asked, “Feeling better?”

 

“Y-Yeah. I-I do feel better. Ok. It’s now or never.” Nico said, opening his mouth to speak, but was stopped immediately by Jason putting a hand over his mouth. Nico muffled, “What’s wrong?”

 

“Just asking, what you are going to say….is it something about your past, or….” Jason asked as he let his hand drop.

 

“It’s….health related, I guess. Why?” Nico asked at the sudden question.

 

“Oh. Then start with that. Tell me what medical condition you have and then start explaining. If you start with the pointers first, then it becomes easier to explain it along the way. And you’ll be less nervous, I guarantee it.” Jason said giving a small smile.

 

Nico smiled back. Was it really going to be OK, telling Jason about his big secret? Would it freak him out? Would he consider him….mad? Nico mentally slapped himself. The more he thought such things, the more he panicked. And he didn’t want Jason’s efforts to go in vain. He was trying so hard to calm him down, even insisting that Nico should just let the topic be, but Nico had thought hard about what Reyna said once. _It’s better in the long run. And if you are confident enough to let the truth out, then no one has the right to tell you anything!_ You _are_ you _, no matter what anyone says. Don’t let_ them _change that._

 

“Umm…Nico? Is everything alri – “

 

“Do you know what schizophrenia is? It’s a rare medical condition. At least, that’s what doctors say.” Nico began, his eyes down. He looked up slowly, and Jason blinking with a confused expression.

 

“Umm….is that a medical condition where there is a split personality for a person? Cuz, I’m not sure. I have heard of it, but never really bothered to find out about it.” Jason said sheepishly, a light dusting of red appearing on his cheeks. “Why?”

 

Nico smiled a bit. “Cuz, that’s what I have.” Nico looked at Jason, nervously. Jason looked at Nico quizzically. “….You have schizophrenia.” Nico nodded, biting his lip. Then Nico saw the most unexpected expression that anyone has ever given Nico regarding this topic. Jason smiled. That fucking dork smiled?!

 

Whenever Nico mentioned this to people, they would look at him like he had grown a head or two. They gave him the look of pity and remorse. Was it really that bad? He didn’t feel it that way. His mom didn’t. His dad didn’t. His……sister didn’t. _Reyna_ didn’t! But, at that time, that much support wasn’t enough. People began to avoid him. He felt like he caused his family pain. He hated others. He hated talking. He hated people! He hated Fred! He hated him. He hated Fred! HE hated…..people……Fred…Did he…?

 

“Nico! Nico, why are you crying?! Is something wrong?” Jason asked, shaking Nico and taking a tissue from the red, round table and slowly placing it in his hand. “Nico, talk to me. Please.”

 

_Neeks!! Get up! You’re slipping again! You don’t want that right now! Get up Neeks! He’s calling out to you! Listen to his voice!_

 

Nico jolted back to reality. He didn’t even realize that he was crying. Crying. He used to do that. A lot. Even if he didn’t have a reason to. For some insane reason, it felt good. To cry. Why? He blinked, and on impulse, wiped his tears with the tissue in his hand (How did it even get there?). “Huh? I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to –“

 

“Why are you apologizing?” Jason asked sternly. “You don’t have a reason to apologize, so don’t. Breathe.”

 

Nico nodded and took a deep breath. He noticed that Jason took his hand and placed it his own. His hands were warm. Gentle. Strong, but gentle. “Nico?”

 

“Yes?” Nico asked looking at Jason’s concerned face. Why was he concerned?! Usually people aren’t.

 

“It’s OK.” Jason said, a smile gracing his face. “I really don’t know what schizophrenia means in depth. But, I do know that you are not alone. There are other people out there who have cases worse than mine or yours. So, it’s ok to tell people what problem you have. Everyone takes it differently. I just took it in a positive way. It’s OK, alright?”

 

Nico didn’t know why he did it, but he sobbed. Cried all his heart out. Jason gently pulled him into a warm embrace. And for once, Nico didn’t want to push anyone away. He was too scared, terrified, lost even. Jason tightened his grip around Nico and he willingly, for the first time, in a long time, hugged someone else back. Different emotions surged through him then. He was happy, but he was lost. He was angry, but he was also scared. He was content, but he frightened. He didn’t want to let go. _Please. I don’t want to let go_. _Don’t leave me like this. I hate it. Please. I want someone else to protect me._

They stayed that way, for God knows how long. It was quiet for one. The slow ticking of the clock, their breathing and the occasional car passing along the shop was the only thing to be heard. Nico was almost drifting into sleep. He was shielded. Warmly. He was snug and comfy the way he was at the moment. He wanted this moment to last.

 

“Nico.” Jason called out to him, after what felt like eternity. He gently caressed through Nico’s soft locks, as Nico let out a sigh and hummed in response. “Why did you cry? Can you tell me how it started? Tell it to me, like you’d tell a story.”

 

Nico buried his head into Jason’s chest. It was warm, and on a cold night like this he was craving for some warmth. “How should I start?”

 

He heard Jason chuckle. “I don’t know. Maybe with ‘Once upon a time’?”

 

Nico smiled a little at that. “No. That’s too…..I guess I should start from when I found out that I had this condition.”

 

“Just a moment.” Jason said, as he lift Nico’s head to make him look up at him. “The condition is not a serious one, is it?”

 

Nico shook his head. “It’s similar, I’ve been told that countless number of times. I have the exact condition that you’d know.”

 

“Ok. But, I don’t know what it actually is, so…..” Jason said, and kissed Nico’s forehead lightly, a gesture that surprised both Nico and Jason, he could feel it. Jason looked at him once more before pulling him gently back into his chest. “Before you start your story, tell me what schizophrenia actually means.”

 

Nico, still a tad shocked from the sudden gesture, slowly laid down on Jason’s chest as he slowly began, forming his words carefully. “Schizophrenia is a condition where the person feels as if he has a split personality and starts hallucinating. At least that’s what I’ve been told. Hallucinating is one symptom. Showing no emotions, crying for no reason, holding a grudge against others, avoiding public and isolating yourself are some more symptoms that I know of.”

 

“Have you experienced any of these symptoms?” Jason asked, his voice showing signs of concern and confusion. He gently caressed Nico’s hair. The raven haired boy gave a sigh of content. He had never felt so……safe before. “Because, I don’t think you show signs of hallucination.”

 

“I wouldn’t call it hallucination. But I do experience something like that almost every time I’m alone.” Nico said closing his eyes and hugging Jason slowly. He felt like as if each truth would lead Jason to inch away from him. And Nico didn’t want that. But this person, Jason Grace – he called himself, always gives an astonishing or unexpected answer or an expression. And Nico found himself falling for this person even more.

 

“Something like what?” Jason asked rubbing small circles in Nico’s back.

 

“That’s what Reyna was talking about – Fred.”

 

“Who?”

 

“Fred. He’s a voice inside my head that speaks to me. More like a conscious, perhaps. But, I feel like he has a mind of his own. Because, I can relate to whatever he says.”

 

“How did this happen?” Jason asked. “I mean, there’s always a reason for some sort of problem to arise, right? What’s your story? I told you mine.”

 

Nico took a deep breath before starting. He no longer felt afraid to tell the truth in one go to Jason. He seemed so supportive and kind and understanding and….warm on such a cold day. Seriously, it was -3 degrees out there in the open! “I was always isolated when I was young. But my condition already existed for me when I was just four. I never liked being in front of crowds, or people, to be honest. I’d ignore them and even when my family encouraged me to interact, I would refuse. You could say I had social anxiety at that age. I wasn’t shy. I would literally faint when in front of a crowd.

 

“So, I would do my level best to stay away from them, and was always cooped up in room, playing or just talking to my imaginary friend, Fred. And, I think I stayed in room talking to Fred so much that I began to…..’hallucinate’ that he was real. Mom and Dad never really minded it, saying that I was just a kid and wanted to have fun, so they ignored. Then, my mom and elder sister died when I was seven.”

 

“Oh. I’m sorry.” Jason said, in a whisper just after.

 

“Don’t be. I feel like it’s finally ok for someone else to know about this. No one else other than Reyna and my family knows. So, its ok I guess. Anyways, my dad remarried another woman and along came my stepsister – Hazel. She’s extremely sweet and she’s always been supportive of whatever I go through. I love her like she’s my own blood related sister.”

 

“You speak of her so fondly. You must really like her.”

 

“I do. And my stepmother, her name’s Persephone, she was really nice to me. She loved me like I was her own son and I loved her just as much.”

 

“I take it that she’s not like Cinderella’s stepmom?” Jason asked scoffing. “Where’s the fun in this story?!”

 

“No! She wasn’t anything like her! She’s amazing and makes the best pomegranate jam anyone has ever tasted.”

 

“I guess that’s why Pomegranate Cheesecake is top hit right now! And, guess who’s creation is that?!” Jason asked, trying his best to imitate an anchorman. A failed attempt that made Nico smile and giggle.

 

_WAIT! Where are we going in this story?! You never giggle! Nico! Don’t fall for him!_

_(Narrator: Can all of you please wait till I beat up Fred for a moment? Thanks a bunch!_ _J_ _COME HERE YOU IDIOT!!!_

_Fred: HEY!)_

“ _Stupido._ Shut up.” Nico mumbled but smiled none-the-less. Jason grinned and opened up his arms. Shaking his head, and blushing a little at the fact that Jason would even want to do that, gave in. “Thing was, at that time, dad was just newly remarried and I was still under the shock of losing two precious members of my family. So, I started to ignore them, even when they were nice to me.”

 

“When I was 8, people always gave me the look of pity saying that “our family isn’t complete” or some shit like that. I never liked it and continued to stay in my room. Then, Persephone encouraged me to interact with someone once and…..”

 

“And?” Jason asked, after Nico stopped after that. Nico looked like he was having difficulty telling anything further. Jason asked calmly. “Nico. What happened then?”

 

“I was “hallucinating” that Fred was there to encourage me. And for me, I made me feel better and relaxed. At that time he was my only friend. HE always made me feel better and I thought if I talked to him like usual, then maybe I can get over my social anxiety. But….” Nico felt tears swell up in his eyes. Jason lightly cooed, as he rubbed soothing circles on Nico’s back. This was helping to some extent, but now he felt like he was burdening him. A lot. And he hated that. _Let’s just get this over with._

 

“It gave rise to another problem where people thought I was……mental.” Nico said, hesitating. “I didn’t want them to think that! It was my only way of coping up. There was my loss of sister and mom, then there was the social anxiety thing and then people thought I was mental! I felt so, so, confused that I…..wanted to suicide of all the pressure.” Nico said clutching Jason’s tightly.

 

Jason gently pulled Nico back and looked at him with concern. He took a tissue and gently wiped Nico’s eye and handed the tissue to him. “Deep breaths. I want you take them. Five of them. Now.” And that was all. Jason was not ready to listen anymore. So Nico obliged.

 

After the breaths were taken, Nico instantly hugged Jason again, though Jason didn’t seem to mind. He was more than happy, actually. “Nico? Do you still think about suicide?”

 

“No. Not anymore. It stopped after Reyna came. When I was nine, my parents worried for me, so they took me a psychologist and after the check up, he said the only therapy given to me could be was that I should be given company at all times, so that I’ll ‘forget Fred’. And so I was introduced to Reyna and a bunch of other friends. I think I liked Reyna and Will, he’s my psychologist’s son, the most. They were cool. But, my ‘problem, never left. And they didn’t seem to mind. I could always talk with Fred in front of those two and I sort of liked it, because even now, I know that Fred’s a part of me now and I’m not ready to leave him just yet.”

 

_Hey. You really mean that? I thought you hated me. Wait. Don’t reply now. Just talk._

 

Nico heard no response for a while. Just a simple “Oh.” And nothing more. “So…Fred’s a little guy that treats your head like a warm and snug little cottage for himself?” Nico lifted his head from Jason’s warm chest and stared at him agape.

 

_Hey! Did he call me ‘little’?! And did he say cottage?! Sue you, Jason Grace! I hate you! Nico, hate him too. He’s insulting me!_

Laughter bubbled out of Nico’s lips as he put his head back on Jason’s chest, nuzzling his head. Jason chuckled too. “What? That was the gist of what I got from your ‘story’ so far!”

 

Nico looked up again. “He says he hates you.”

 

“Who?” Jason asked, ruffling Nico’s hair gently. He was beginning to like it just there.

“Fred, Jason. He says he hates you and wants to sue you.” Nico said biting his lips, trying to hold back his laughter. Jason stared at him agape.

 

“Sue me!? Tell him that he has no chance against the awesome Jason Grace.”

 

_No chance, my ass!! Nico kick him! I dare you._

“He wants me to kick you.” Nico said laughing. He honestly never felt so happy before. The tension was always there when he’d mention this to someone, but with Jason….he liked where this was going.

 

“Kick me?! Tell Fred that he’s one crack pot in the head! Wait. He is in your head!” Jason said as he lightly poked Nico’s head.

 

_OK, that’s it! Bring it on! I’m ready to argue with you the whole night if I need to, Jason Grace. Don’t stop me Nico. I’m going in!_

“Ok. Both of you stop!”  Nico said clutching his stomach. He had never laughed so much before and it felt good once in a while.

 

_I just told you not to!_

“But, anyways, Nico. Why did you hesitate to tell me about this?” Jason asked as both of them regained themselves.

 

“I…I didn’t want you to think I’m…..”

 

“…mad?” Jason inquired. He smiled a little as Nico nodded at the question. “Well, for your information, I don’t think you’re mad in anyway. Rather, I think it’s more along the lines of ‘comical’, don’t you think? And I think I’d like to interact with Fred too! I think he’s an idiot!”

 

_You what!?_

 

Nico was shocked for a little while. Comical?! No one ever thought of that before. Nico tilted his head as he watched Jason give a big wide grin. Yeah. He was definitely falling more and more for this guy. Nico, himself, gave a wide grin. “Yeah! I’d like to think that for once.”

 

Jason grinned even wider. Then he asked a little serious, “Hey…um….do you by any chance…I don’t know…have a boyfriend?” He asked laughing sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

 

Boyfriend? “Wait. How’s you know I was on to guys?” Nico inquired. He was a little astonished to be honest.

 

“Reyna told me. And….well,…..do you?” Jason asked a little worried all of a sudden.

 

Nico shook his head. “No. I don’t. Do you think I’d have one, because of…..” Nico pointed to his head.

 

_HEY! I can ‘feel’ you do that you know! But, on a serious note, why’s that guy asking if you’ve got a BF? Wait. Don’t tell me he’s gonna –_

“Good. Because I like you.” Jason said in one breath.

 

Everything was silent for a moment. Nico could not comprehend. What? Which way did he mean it by? Carefully, he said, “I like you…too, Jason. You’re a great friend.”

 

“NO! I don’t mean it like…. _that_. I really, really _like_ like you.” Jason said taking a deep breath. “Nico. I don’t think I’ll ever get that confidence I needed to tell you that, so…. And answer would be nice.”

 

Nico did not know what to do anymore. He thought he was hallucinating again. So, he thought of leaving this decision to Fred. For once. _And God help My soul!_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Next up, Jason will finally ask Nico on a date!


	6. I Finally Got My Feelings Through To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason starts to believe that wishes do come true.....Lol! The Christmas spirit is getting into his head! But, hey! he got what he wanted!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this will be last chapter I'll be uploading.....this year!! HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!! And a belated Merry Christmas to all of you guys! I'm sorry if I'm a little late. Got caught up on things and this stupid chapter was not cooperating with me! I was dying to get this chapter done and what better time to upload a new chapter than the end of the year, right?!? Ok...I'll just shut up now...and let you read. Anyways! Please comment, give suggestions and put lots and lots of kudos for me!! YAYAY!! Once again a belated Merry Christmas and a very Happy New Year! ~Ciao!~

 

Maybe, this was a bad idea. This wasn’t the right time at all. Seriously. This wasn’t. Nico just poured out his heart-wrenching story, with huge difficulty, and here Jason was giving the poor guy a heart attack.

 

Sure, Jason had this bottled up for about a month and a half, but he could have waited just a little longer! Just a little longer, no harm then. But, of course. Jason had to say it today itself, and right now. Now of all times. Given the situation, would Nico say no? Would he think that Jason was mocking him in way? No! That can’t be good! What if….What if Nico won’t consider him as a friend anymore!? Oh no…! This can’t be good. This is –

 

“ – son! Hello!?” Nico said snapping his fingers in front of him.

Jason blinked, and smiled sheepishly. He sure hoped that he wasn’t blushing right about now. “Sorry. I kinda zoned out.”

 

Nico rolled his eyes, smiling. “I’m aware of that, yes. But, really. You can’t zone out _after_ you just confessed to me. That’s supposed to be _me_ , not _you_.”

 

Jason shrugged nonchalantly. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to. But, anyways. What’s…..um…..What’s your answer?....”

 

“Oh. Um……”Nico began, looking anywhere but at Jason. He bit his lip trying to form words, but was unable to. He gave a sigh after a few moments. “Are you…..mocking me?....”

 

Huh? “Huh? What do you mean by –”

 

“Or taking… _pity_ on me, what so ever?” Nico asked looking up at Jason with his beautiful brown eyes. God, that was distracting! “Fred wants to know.”

 

Oh. So, Fred’s involved in his decision too, huh? “No! There’d be no way that I’d do something like that. I promise! Why would I take pity on you? Why should I anyways?!” Jason replied quickly, to erase any more thoughts, such as those, from Nico immediately.

 

Nico sighed. “I told you so.” He said smiling.

 

“Huh?”

 

“Fred, here, thought that you wanted me for your benefit or something.” Nico said, rolling his eyes.

 

“Huh? What? Why would I –“

 

“Or he thought you wanted to sell me off to some thugs. Something like that.” Nico said, muffling a laugh.

 

Jason deadpanned. _Benefit. Thugs. Where is this even going?_ He sighed. At least, Nico didn’t say no. Yet…..But, that Fred! Why that cheeky little –

 

“You know, it’s funny how Fred has to _think_ , even though he _literally lives_ in your mind.” Jason said smirking. He’s gonna get that idiot. No one messes with Jason Grace. Especially, not some cheeky little conscience. Uh uh! No way!

 

Nico looked a little bewildered. He smiled and he seemed to be thinking or, now that Jason knew the truth, was conversing with Fred. Good. He wanted to know his answer. Nico coughed and tried to hold his laughter. “Fred says that he knows that he’s living in my mind and all, but he says that if he had to pick a person’s mind to live in, it definitely wouldn’t be yours.”

 

Jason raised an eyebrow. He narrowed his eyes. “Why?”

 

Nico said, as he burst into peals of laughter. “Because, he says that you have a brain that size of a pea and that it’d be too cramped to live in there!”

 

“WHAT!? How dare he? I do not have a pea-sized brain! Nico!” Jason tried protesting, blushing as he did, but he had to admit. Jason really liked conversing with Fred, if it meant hearing Nico’s laughter. Jason loved the way Nico’s laugh sounded child-like, despite his age. He felt that Nico had the ability to suddenly eliminate all tensions and problems with just that laugh. It gave a soft, happy and warm feel to the person who listens to it. Jason realized that he was zoning out again, but how could he not? Nico’s laughter affected him so much. God, he really wanted this boy in his arms once again! He was craving that touch again.

 

But the thought was a bad idea in itself. So, shaking his head, Jason just grinned as he watched Nico laugh. “You done?”

 

“Yeah.” Nico said as he tried calming down, after a long laugh. He took a few deep breaths before speaking again, smiling. “You know, other than the teasing and all, I think Fred has a hard time admitting that finally he has more company. For all I know, I don’t think he hates you as he makes it seem.”

 

Jason raised an eyebrow. “Me? He thinks _I’m_ company?” Jason found that hard to believe after all the teasing. “As in _good_ company? Or just _‘I-just-like-teasing-him’_ sort of company?”

 

“Good company, Jason.” Nico smirked, rolling his eyes. But the smirk quickly died down to a more concerned…worried expression. That expression worried Jason a little too, to be honest. Nico took a deep breath before beginning, biting his lip. “But….on a serious note, did you…..umm…..did you really mean it?”

_Mean it? I think I like you more than what I just said. I think I maybe in –_ “Of course I meant it. You know, I’ve been coming here for close to two months now. I thought maybe you’d get a hint on that. I’ve kinda kept a close eye on you, ever since I entered this shop. Not in a stalker kinda way!! I promise!!”

 

Nico giggled a little at that, but said nothing. Jason continued. He may not have a better chance than now. Plus, his confidence seemed to be on full boost _right now_. “I just…… I knew I liked you the first time I saw you. Reyna was supposed to meet you, for some reason she never specified, and we were on our way home from work then. And she asked me to wait at a point till she went to meet you. Being the impatient person that I am, I decided to follow her…..and she was with you…..Do you remember? She gave you a parcel.”

 

Nico looked a little confused, but focused hard on thinking. His eyes widened as he spoke. “Oh yeah! That was _months_ ago! My sister was supposed to send that parcel to _me_ , but I had shifted just recently then. She didn’t know the address, so she sent it to Reyna instead……You…you were there?”

 

“Hiding. But, yeah. I was there. But more than the conversation you guys were having, I know I was more fixated on you.” Jason said, rubbing his back. At this, Jason noticed that even Nico was blushing. _Just a little. But that’s enough for me._ Jason smiled and looked down to his hands, as he clenched them. “You were laughing. And you seemed so happy. Honestly speaking, I don’t think I’ve _ever_ felt _so warm_ after hearing someone laugh. We just came back after work, and hearing you laugh just made me forget all my troubles and worries for a moment there. I was _really_ captivated then and I really wanted to speak to you myself. _I_ wanted to be the one to make _you_ laugh.”

 

“Why didn’t you then?” Nico asked, his eyes, a beautiful shade of brown, his soft, silky hair falling on his eyes and his lips and cheeks a beautiful shade of pink. Jason wanted nothing more than to just lean down and capture those lips immediately. He shook his head.

 

“You forgot, that I was _supposed_ to be hiding. Reyna doesn’t like it when we don’t listen to her instructions. And I couldn’t at that moment. I was more… _mesmerized_ by you, than you’d think I’d be.” Jason said instead, smiling now. This was a _way_ better approach than his previous idea. That would just scare Nico away.

 

“Gosh.” Nico said holding a cheek up to his cheek. “You make me sound so good and nice and…. _good looking_. I don’t think that I’ve _ever_ thought of myself that _way_ before. Never in a million years.”

 

“Why wouldn’t you?” Jason asked confused.

 

“I mean – just look at me!”

 

“I am looking at you.” Jason said in a serious face. _Doesn’t he realize that he looks like an Angel from afar? Doesn’t he realize that he could be the most perfect human on this planet? Doesn’t he realize that he has the power to make someone’s heart stop just by a smile? Nico di Angelo, you truly are an Angel! Don’t you get that?!_

 

“And do you know what I see?” Jason asked as moves a little closer to Nico on the booth. “I see, someone with the most beautiful brown eyes that I’ve ever placed my eyes on. I see, someone whose laughter can stop my heart in an instant.”

 

Nico blinks, probably due to lack of proper comprehension. And Jason smirks. For months, Nico’s been the one to stop his heart and control his feelings and him in the palm of his hands. Control his feelings and make a mess out of him. And the funny thing was, that Nico never even _knew_ that he did. But no. It was Jason’s turn now. And he was not going to lose sight of what he wanted to make his for a long time now.

 

“Do you know what else I see?”

 

“No.” Nico squeaked, as he felt Jason’s hands come up to his cheeks.

 

Jason gently bumped his forehead against Nico’s, as he saw him close his eyes shut. Jason smirked. “I see someone, with delectable, perfect, gorgeous pink lips that I hope to just bite and eat them out.”

 

How was he doing this? Where was he going with this?! Was he _hearing_ himself right? He _was_ wearing his hearing aids, right? He didn’t know, he didn’t care. He just didn’t want to stop. “I think they’d be very…….sweet, don’t you think? You make amazing desserts every day. I’m pretty sure you must _taste_ them, don’t you?”

 

Nico was blushing so profoundly, that he looked like a hot mess right in front of Jason. And Jason was feeling so smug about it. He raised an eyebrow and Nico nodded. “Jas –”

 

“Then, I wanna taste them, too.” Jason said tilting his head. Nico hitched a breath as Jason leaned in a little. “So, can I? Can I kiss the one I like?”

 

His mind was reeling. His breathing was beginning to get harsh. His heart was thumping, loudly in his head. His heart was thumping _so badly,_ that Jason was sure that it’ll come right out of his chest. _Who’s controlling who now_? Jason looked at Nico’s lips, watching him quiver and bite his lip. With more urgency, he asked, “Can I?”

 

And a nod was all that Jason needed to move himself forward and lock Nico’s lips with his own. And God, did it feel good! Given the fact that Nico didn’t respond right away, Jason felt Nico place a hand on his neck and the other clutching his shoulder tightly. Pressure, at last! Jason finally felt Nico respond and let go off his cheeks and moved to pull Nico a little closer, at which Nico didn’t mind.

 

The kiss….was more than Jason could ever imagine. Nico’s lips were soft, just like he wanted them to be. The kiss didn’t make him feel spectacular or anything, but maybe gave more than that. Jason had never felt so warm, so much at peace, so much…… _loved. I hope._

Jason doesn’t remember how long they were like that. Lips locked against one another. They’re bodies so close, that Jason could feel Nico’s heartbeat. And Nico. Nico moved on from clutching Jason’s shoulder, to desperately wrapping his arms around Jason. At this point, Jason never realized that Nico was on his lap. He didn’t care though. This was what he wanted. A bit more, to be honest. But, that would be too fast. For now, Jason was content with what he had.

 

“Ja – Jason!” Nico said, as he gasped for air, pulling himself away from the kiss. “Gosh! I never thought –”

 

“God, that was hot!” Jason said, holding Nico’s cheeks, taking in deep breaths himself. He smirked touching his forehead with Nico’s. “ _You_ look so hot. You _feel_ so hot!”

 

Nico looked _so good_ blushing till he was a hot mess right there on top of Jason’s lap, his lips still slightly open from the kiss, as if inviting Jason for more. Honestly, if that were the case, Jason wouldn’t mind ‘more’ at all! Nico looked anywhere except at Jason. Holding his fingers up to his lips, he said, “I – I – I never expected this.”

 

“How couldn’t you? Do you know how much I craved you, before this?!” Jason asked, gently taking Nico’s fingers off of his lips. God! Jason had never seen anyone blush so much before. Nico really resembled a literal red tomato, right now. And that was easily the most hottest thing Jason had ever seen. Literally.

 

“W-w-why would y-you crave me?! That’s absurd on a whole different level!” Nico asked trying to back away from Jason.

 

“Why wouldn’t I?!” Jason asked pulling Nico closer, at which he blushed even more.

 

“I-I honestly thought that you were trying to hit on…..Drew.” Nico mumbled as he looked away.

 

“Drew? Who’s Drew?”

 

“Drew. The one who always serves you? Don’t you read the name tags on our dress?”

 

Jason tried focusing. _Drew. Drew_. “Nope. I got nothing.”

 

Nico gave a sigh. As he rolled his eyes, he answered. “She always flutters her eyelashes when she talks to you and she puts on _way_ too much eyeliner?”

 

_Oh. Her. Wait!_ “Her?! Why would I want to hit on her, on my own accord?!” Jason asked, astonished. Did Nico honestly think that Jason was hitting on _her_ instead of _him_? “Nico, I think you must have gotten it by now, that I’m probably _never_ going to be interested in girls _that_ way any time soon.”

 

“Well… I thought you did! Everyone who comes here, does!” Nico said looking down. He almost looked like he wanted to cry. He whispered. “She’s always a stand out. While I probably look like some creepy mobster….”

 

“Are you mad?”

 

Nico looked up. “Huh?”

 

“Why don’t you get it? _You’re_ the one who stands out!” Jason almost screamt. “And who said that you look like a creepy mobster?! Nico, you’re an Angel! Literally! And that’s what you stand out for!”

 

Nico said nothing. Just looked at Jason with tear filled eyes. “Nico, do you know that each every customer that comes here, goes out smiling and happy? Especially, the kids! There’s not one person who thinks that you’re a ‘creepy mobster’. I’ve seen a lot of people come in again and again, most probably because of you. Nico, your actions make a lot of people happy. I do more than just eye you, you know. I am an agent-in-training, you know. Keeping an eye on everything else besides our target _is_ a part of our training.”

 

For a moment, no one said anything. Even Jason couldn’t find any words to communicate more. They just gazed into each other’s eyes, for a really long time. Finally, Nico smiled…..and hugged him. Jason was honestly not expecting that. “Nico?”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Huh? Ni –“

 

Jason was cut off by Nico, as he placed his soft lips on his. And Jason immediately reciprocated, pulling him closer. Who was he to deny a kiss from Nico after all?!

 

“Thank you.” Nico said as he pulled away from the kiss. And just as Jason was about to try and deepen it. Nico grinned, as he wiped a tear from his eye. “You know, for all that you did and say, I don’t know what I could more for you.”

 

“You can always go out with me.” Jason said in one breath, smirking, titling Nico’s head a little and pulling him closer.

 

Nico blushed. “Um…I _did_ kiss you _back_ , you know. Didn’t you get my answer?”

 

“Oh, the kiss was amazing. But, you never told me your answer.” Jason said, smugly. Honestly, he was having fun, bullying this adorable, little Angel. _His_ adorable, little Angel now. _Finally._

 

Nico looked a little astonished, but then smiled, as he blushed. “Yes, Jason. I – I’d…really like to go out with you.”

 

“That’s honestly much more like it.” Jason said smirking and pulling Nico in for another kiss, to which Nico happily leaned into this time. This kiss wasn’t as long as the other two that they had. Just a chaste one to seal the deal.

 

“You know, you’re lips really _are_ sweet.” Jason said as he sighed after the kiss.

 

“And, judging by the…the…teasing and all…I never really thought that you’d be the dominating type…” Nico said not looking at Jason.

 

“I don’t really remember how that happened.” Jason said laughing sheepishly. “But I liked seeing you blush and be a hot mess, as I said that. You honestly looked so beautiful then, any guy would have fallen for you. But, now, no one has a chance. Because, you’re mine.”

 

“I don’t really mind that.” Nico said as he smiled and touched his forehead with Jason’s. “And you know, we were only supposed to talk about ‘Fred’ and nothing else.”

 

“But, here we are. Happy to intrude in each other’s life.” Jason said, gathering one of Nico’s soft and delicate hands in his own and kissing the raven’s knuckles. “So,….now that you’ve decided to go out with me, will you go somewhere with me? Tomorrow?”

 

“T-Tomorrow? I have work tomorrow.”

 

“After work. I’ll ask your boss if you can leave a little bit earlier than usual tomorrow evening. We can go out and –”

 

“Wait.” Nico said, placing a finger on Jason’s lips. “What’s tomorrow’s date?”

 

“Umm…the 24th? Why?” Jason asked.

 

Nico grinned slowly. “Oh. Never mind, then. No need to ask Chiron, then.”

 

“Huh? Why?”

 

“Cuz, tomorrow’s half day. We’re closing the shop earlier, since tomorrow’s Christmas Eve. Chiron said it’s okay for all of us to take a break from evening on, and same on the 25th.” Nico said, shrugging.

 

“Well, that’s music to my ears! So, it’s set, then? You and me? Tomorrow at six?” Jason said grinning.

 

“Yeah.” Nico said, faintly blushing. “But, I don’t know if my sister already made plan for me. She’ll obviously drag me where ever she wants me to go with her.”

 

“Then, I’ll drop by right now and we’ll inform her together!” Jason said quickly moving Nico off of him and getting up from the booth. He held out his hand. “Come on, let’s go!”

 

“Jason. It’s midnight.” Nico said folding his hands and nodding at the clock. “And my sister doesn’t really like it when her sleep gets disturbed, so…”

 

“Ok, then.” Jason slumped. He really wanted to go with Nico tomorrow. Tomorrow would be the perfect day for a date with Nico. Oh, the places they could go!

 

Nico placed a gentle hand on Jason’s shoulder and smiled. “Hey. That doesn’t mean _I_ can’t ask my _own_ sister. After I get her approval, I’ll text you.”

 

That seemed to risen Jason’s spirits immediately! “K! Here, then. My number.” Jason said as he quickly wrote the number on a piece of tissue and gave it to Nico. “You _will_ text, right?”

 

“If I’m not too busy, I’ll call you instead.” Nico said smirking. “Come on. The faster I finish this off, the faster you’ll get your answer.”

 

Saying this Nico went to the counter to get the front door keys, while Jason gathered his things. After locking the front and the back door securely, both of them walked away from the street and on towards Nico’s apartment.

 

All the way to Nico’s apartment, they held hands. Nico blushed a little, but after exchanging a few small topics among one another, things began to calm down for both of them, and Jason could hear Nico laugh once more. And after complete _five months_ of trying to ask Nico out, Jason felt like in the end, his efforts didn’t go to waste. Hey! At least he didn’t give up!

 

“So…Here we are.” Nico said after leading Jason to a five-storey building. It looked like a _pretty_ _old_ building that needed some paint and repair jobs. But, looks said otherwise. The entrance itself looked fit a worthy of grand entrance to a five star hotel! “My apartment’s on the fifth floor. We live in a three bedroom apartment up there.” He said pointing at the fifth floor.

 

The funny thing was, Jason _knew_ this locality. This place was very familiar. Yeah. In fact, Jason and Reyna walk this route every –

 

“Wait a minute! You’re _just_ a block away?!” Jason asked, both excited and astonished. After earning a look of confusion from Nico, he blushed as he explained. “I live just down this street. That building at the end of this street, that ends with a cross junction? That’s the building both me and Rey live in.”

 

“Oh. I never asked where Rey lived. Wait a minute. Wouldn’t your academy be _too_ far, if you live here? That would take like…maybe an hour or _three_ to reach there! Isn’t that inconvenient?”

 

“Not really. It’s not that far as you think it is.” Jason said smiling. “Rey and I walk from here to the Central Bus Station and the Academy becomes an hour from here. Simple as that. Then, we walk our way from the bus station back to the apartment. Rey says its good and a healthy exercise!”

 

“Oh. Smart.” Nico said, looking down, smiling. “Well, I’ll go now. You go too. I guess, I’ll text you after I get my sister’s answer. K?”

 

“K. Bye then.” Jason said, trying not to sound and show any signs of depression in anyway. He didn’t _want_ this moment to end.

 

He watched as Nico gave a wave and walked through the entrance of the building. Jason gave a sigh and smiled to the ground. As he turned around, to walk back to his apartment, he felt a sudden pull. He was only able to comprehend after the action was done, that Nico had kissed him again.

 

Blushing, Nico said, “…Good bye kiss. I wanted to give you one.”

 

Jason smirked. God, Nico’s cuteness was going to be the death of him, one day. “So, in that case, will you –”

 

“Not one more!” Saying that, Nico ran inside the building, not looking back. Jason chuckled lightly, as he went along his way to his own apartment. As he walked, he realized that Christmas really gave miracles in the most astounding ways.

X----------------X----------------X

 

Nico closed the door with a loud thud. Taking deep breaths, he slid down the door, trying to recollect what just happened. God! He was sure that he had never blushed so much in all his life. What had happened to him back there?! The more Jason came closer to him, the more he thought he’ll get a sudden heart attack. Fred wasn’t helping either.

 

_Woah, man! What just happened for you? Hey, Neeks. You Ok?_

“Nico? Nico, are you alright?”

 

Nico looked up to see Hazel, in her pajamas and rubbing her eyes in the most cutest way. “Nico, why are you on the ground?”

 

“Oh, um…just exhausted. I…uh…forgot my keys at home! So, I thought that you’d lock the door and I’d be stuck out till morning. So, I came running. Hehe…”

 

“Oh. I don’t always lock the door before you come in. Even if you are late.”

 

_What a sweet sister I got! Hello, Hazel._

“Fred says hello, Hazel.” Nico said getting up and putting his coat (Jason’s coat, actually, he really should return it) on the coat hanger.

 

“Oh. Hello, Fred. How are you?” Hazel said, intertwining her fingers with Nico’s as they made their way to the couch.

 

_I’m fine, you little gem! How was your day? Nico here, had a blast!_

“He says that he’s fine and our day was a blast. How was yours? Oh, he called you ‘his little gem’, by the way.” Nico said as plopped down on the couch, caressing Hazel’s hair, as she leaned in on him and closed her eyes, humming.

 

“You used to call me that too, you know. Even now, you still do. He’s just as much as a brother to me as you are.” Hazel said smiling, but not opening her eyes at all. She looked content just holding her brother like that, and Nico was glad he had a sister like her.

 

_Nico, I love our sister! She’s the most cutest, most adorablest –_

“‘Adorablest’ isn’t even a word, Fred.” Nico thought to himself, rolling his eyes.

 

_Is for me! If I have to call Hazel that! Anyways, now that she’s awake, you have to ask her about tomorrow._

“Oh yeah.” Nico thought to himself.

 

“Umm…Haze?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I…uh…have to ask you something.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“Are we…uh….going somewhere tomorrow?”

 

At that, Hazel quickly woke up, with a stern expression. “Nico di Angelo, if you tell me that you have work tomorrow night as well, I swear I’ll –”

 

“No, no, no! It’s nothing like that! I swear!” Nico said laughing.

 

“Then, what is it? Cuz, its Christmas Eve, Nico. You can’t say that you have work, even then!”

 

“No. Don’t worry. I have a half day tomorrow. So, I’ll be back by four, that’s a promise. But, that’s not the thing that I wanted to tell you.  Umm….you remember that blonde dude that I was having a crush on?”

 

“What happened now?” Hazel said rolling her eyes and moving closer to her brother.

 

“He…uh…” Nico began, unable to form the words he wanted to tell.

 

Hazel’s eyes suddenly widened and she grinned. “Uh…?”

 

Nico looked at her a little suspicious. Why was she –

 

“Did he confess? Did _you_ confess?” Hazel asked excited. “Oh my God! Look at you blush!” She squealed, cupping Nico’s face.

 

Nico never realized that he was. He sure felt hot though. Images of him and Jason kissing flashed in his mind and that really wasn’t helping in cooling himself down! Not to mention Hazel’s happiness was the reason for that, too.

 

“Oh my God! You guys did, didn’t you?”

 

“Uh….sort of…but –”

 

“How far did you go? Tell me, tell me, quick!” Hazel said jumping on the couch.

 

“We….kissed.” And that Hazel hugged Nico and started laughing.

 

_Hey! She’s even more excited than I’d thought she’d be. It’s like the time when Frank and she finally went on their first date. Do you remember? But, to be honest with you, I think she’s actually taking this pretty well, don’t you think?_

“Yeah. _Way_ better than I expected.” Nico said smiling, looking at his smiling sister’s face.

 

“Umm…Hazel? He wanted to –”

 

“What’s his name?”

 

“Jason…Grace.”

 

“Jason Grace? Where have I heard that name before?”

 

“I think Rey must have mentioned him once or twice when she came to visit.”

 

“Yeah. Maybe then –”

 

_God! At this rate, you’ll never ask her and she’ll never give you an answer!_

 

“Ok. Now, will you listen to me, _without_ interruption? And, do you promise?”

 

Hazel nodded, quiet happy. “Ok. I promise.”

 

“Good. Um…Jason wanted to ask if he could take me out tomorrow. With your permission, of course.” Nico said biting his lip.

 

“No. he can’t do that.” Hazel said, her expressions grim, all of a sudden. Then she smirked. “Not without my approval, of course. I want to meet him. Tomorrow. Before you guys go…where ever you’re going.”

 

_Wait. So –_

“That’s a yes?” Nico said a little excited, to be honest.

 

“Of course, it’s a yes! Your first date! I’m so excited for you. I’m going to pick out your clothes and make you look fabulous and –”

 

_Woah! She’s gonna make you look like you’re getting married, instead. Imagine that!_

“Hazel, I think you were asleep, right? Why don’t you go back to bed?” Nico said laughing sheepishly.

 

“Not anymore! I’m so excited for you, that I –”

 

“OK. I want to sleep. Goodnight!” Nico said as he stood up and literally ran to his room, as he heard his sister laugh.

 

After getting that response, Nico took out the piece of paper from his pocket, containing Jason’s number on it, and quickly saved the number in his phone.

 

_What are you doing?_

“I’m saving his number before I lose it. You know how I lose a lot of things pretty easily, right? Can’t afford to lose this!” Nico said out loud.

 

_Right. I think we_ all _know that you have a memory of a goldfish!_

“Shut up! Meanie!”

 

He quickly send a text message to Jason, telling him the good news.

 

_Nico: I asked my sis. She was awake and she said that she’ll let us go after she meets you personally._

 

Typing it, he fell down on the down on the couch, sighing. He felt his phone vibrate. He rolled over on his stomach and looked at the message sent.

 

**Jason: That’s great news! Other than the fact that I’ll have to meet your sister, I’m happy for us otherwise! =D**

 

_Nico: Good for us then. Now, I’m really tired, so let me go to sleep! Good night!_

**Jason: K, then. Wait. Good bye kiss?**

Nico blushed at that.

 

_Nico: No! And, besides. How am I supposed 2 do that?_

**Jason: Like this. :***

 

_Nico: What's that?_

 

**Jason: A kissy emoji!**

_Nico: I’m not doing that!_

**Jason: Come on please! Just once!**

_Nico: No way! Not in a million years! I can’t stop blushing cuz of u!_

**Jason: That’s actually good news for me! At least I’ll be on your mind all night! That’s enough to bug you, isn’t it? ;)**

_Nico: OMG! You’re insufferable!_

**Jason: Send me a kiss.**

_Nico: No._

**Jason: :* I’ll keep sending you these!**

_Nico: Go ahead. I’ll ignore you._

**Jason: :* :* :* :* :***

_Nico: OMG! ……. :* Here! You happy?_

Nico typed as he blushed.

 

**Jason: One more time? ;)**

“Nico? Are you awake? I have something I need to tell you. It’s urgent.” Hazel said through the door.

_She’s still awake?_

“Yeah. Just a sec.” Nico shouted to the door. He quickly typed out a reply and send it.

 

_Nico: Ok, fine! Here :* :* :*! Now goodbye!_

**Jason: Hey! I love you!**

_Nico: I…love you, too! :P_

Typing that he dropped his phone on the bed and went to open the door. Hazel was there, with the cordless in her hand. She blinked at Nico. “You still didn’t change?”

 

“You’re still not asleep?” Nico said rolling his eyes.

 

“OK. Never mind! Mom just called, and she said that Dad and she...will be coming to stay here for a week.”

 

“That’s good news, then. When are they coming?”

 

“T-Tomorrow.”

 

“Tomorrow?” Nico asked astonished.

 

“And I might have messed up a little bit, because at first I thought it was Reyna, so I blabbered shit out to her about you and…..Jason.”

 

“Wait. You mean to tell –”

 

“And then I find out, its mom and she said….she and Dad wants to meet Jason tomorrow evening as well. Their plane arrives in the morning….” Hazel said biting her lip. “I’m sorry, Nico!”

 

_Oh damn! You dead! I’ll be rooting for you! So…Good luck, di Angelo!_

“What?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! oh and check out my tumblr a/c too, if you like. It's dnangel0. Pretty much my AO3 a/c name, so.....check it out. Oh, and if you guys have a prompt in mind, then please send them to me on tumblr! I really need to do something fun and recreational once in a while. Otherwise, I swear to God, I'll die!!


End file.
